


A Summer Vacation

by goodgodwhy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgodwhy/pseuds/goodgodwhy
Summary: Iris and her group of friends decide to rent a secluded villa in the Bahamas. Here, she finally meets the elusive Barry Allen and quickly finds it difficult to stay away. AU
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 109
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1 - The Gang Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this because I'm super bored, so there's a good chance I may stop mid-story when I get busy again. Just a fair warning ahead of time.

Chapter 1: The Gang Arrives

Iris lounges on a chair with the sun beating down on her body, scantily clad in a white bikini. Linda, Caitlin and Gypsy sit next to her in a row, all chilling by the pool. They had just arrived from their 12-hour drive to the resort, and immediately got dressed in their bathing suits to enjoy some tanning, while they waited for the boys to arrive. They were currently in a secluded villa in the Bahamas, each of them pitching in to get the beautiful location right next to the beach. It cost a small fortune, but it meant that they could avoid busy beaches and crowded hotels.

“Turns out Barry will be joining us, apparently his Forensic Science seminar got moved back to the fall,” Caitlin said.

Iris turns her head to listen, now intrigued by the conversation going on next to her.

“Who is Barry, again?” asks Iris.

Their whole friend group was a miss matched crew, and sometimes Iris struggled to remember who was who. Iris met Linda through work at CCPN, and the two of them had met Gypsy at the bar and they all became fast friends. Gypsy recently began dating Cisco, who introduced them Caitlin, one of his best friends. Iris had only met her a few times, but she seemed really nice, as did her boyfriend, Ronnie, who was also be joining the trip. Then there was Iris’ brother, Wally, who joined their group when he started dating Linda. Barry, however, she did not know, and she thought it might be nice to have someone who was not coupled up. She didn’t want to be third-wheeling for an entire month. She had been working now for four years since graduating, and had rarely taken a day off since, so when Linda had told her about the plans to take a whole month off in the summer with all their friends, Iris found it difficult to pass on the chance to join them. 

“He’s mine and Cisco’s best friend from CCU. He was supposed to be busy all month, but he decided to join last minute,” responded Caitlin.

“Oh well that’s good. I don’t think we’ve met yet,” said Iris.

“He’s always running late, but super nice. I think he was supposed to join us for bowling a while back when you met Cisco and everyone else, but he got called to a crime scene last minute,” chimed in Linda.

“Oh right, I kinda remember hearing about him,” said Iris.

Caitlin then turned to Gypsy who lounged furthest away, and asked, “How are things going with Cisco by the way? I’ve known him a long time, and I’ve never seen him this happy with anyone, but that also means he can sometimes over do it.”

“Things are actually really really good. He’s so sweet when he’s nervous, but I can tell that might also be holding him back a bit,” responded Gypsy.

“What do you mean?” asked Caitlin.

“I don’t know. We sort of just started exploring out physical relationship, and I can tell he’s really trying, and I’m sure he’ll get there eventually, but the sex has not been the best in the world if I can be honest,” said Gypsy, in a surprisingly timid voice. She was usually so open and confident about things.

“Jesus, I really did not want to hear that about my best friend,” mumbled Caitlin.

Linda pipped up, “I wouldn’t worry about it, it took me and Wally a while to really get to know each other’s bodies and what works for us best, but now it’s great.”

“Jesus, I really did not want to hear that about my brother,” cringed Iris.

“All I’m saying is that I never even had an orgasm before him, so it’s not that crazy that you haven’t figured it out yet,” continued Linda.

“Oh my god, stop,” shouted Iris, covering her ears quickly.

Gypsy and Caitlin were both laughing now.

“That’s true, even with Ronnie sometimes it just doesn’t happen. I love him and he knows me better than anyone, but there are nights where it just doesn’t work for me, and that’s pretty natural, I think. I’m convinced the movies are lying, pretending like you’re going to have five orgasms a night. It’s just not a thing,” admitted Caitlin sheepishly.

Gypsy was nodding, and added “that makes sense, I guess. I can get myself there in like a second,” she snaps her fingers to signal the speed at which she can get it done herself, “but it doesn’t happen with guys that often. I’m sure Cisco will get there, he’s just has to figure out what works for me and I have to figure out what works for him.” 

Iris finally lowered her hands and admitted, “I don’t know if I’ve ever had an orgasm with a guy. Even with my last boyfriend Scott. He was super hot so it shouldn’t have taken much, but he was just not good at getting me there. He sort of just did his own thing, and then forgot about. I want to experience just being completely turned out. I don’t want to able to walk afterwards.” 

“Jesus, at least Cisco takes his time to get me in the mood. I can tell he’s really trying, he just doesn’t last long enough for me to get over the edge. I’m always close, and it’s definitely getting better,” responded Gypsy.

They suddenly hear the boy’s van pull up next to the house and they quickly switch their conversation. Cisco, Wally and Ronnie all file out, one by one and wave to the girls. Iris cranes her neck, trying to get a view at this Barry guy, the only one whom she’s never met. Finally, he comes around the van, with four heavy bags hanging off of him, clearly struggling under the weight. Iris sucks in a breath, she can already tell that he’s cute. Really cute. He has adorably fluffy chestnut hair, and a lanky build, although there must be muscles under there somewhere considering how much he is carrying.

“Guys, I have your bags, can you help me out a little bit,” Iris hears him say with a chuckle. 

He seems so sweet already. Obviously, Linda was right when she said that he was a nice guy. His Batman shirt also seems to suggest that he might be a bit of a nerd, which is unsurprising since Cisco is his best friend. He is nothing like Scott, or really any of her past boyfriends, but Iris is finding that he seems to be exactly her type. Whatever he’s doing is really working for her. She’s biting her lip as she stares at him, and she has to shake herself out of her thoughts because she hasn’t even talked to him yet. The two of them could have absolutely nothing in common, or he could be as dry as a piece of bread as far as she knew. The other guys turn to help him with the bags, and Barry finally looks up to acknowledge the girls. His eyes travel past Gypsy, Linda, and Caitlin before eventually landing on Iris. She finds herself a bit nervous under his gaze, worried that he may not find her as attractive as she finds him, but her fears quickly fade when she notices that he has a very similar reaction to her. His eyes widen in shock, and his mouth hangs slightly agape as he takes in her form. His gaze shamelessly travels from her face slowly down her body, before being wrenched back to meet her eyes. And what beautiful eyes they are, she thinks. A light shade of sparkling green that seem endlessly deep. He finally forces his mouth shut and gives her an embarrassed smile, like he knows he’s been caught gawking at her. She normally despises when guys stare at her but the way he does it is adorably endearing. She offers a bright smile in return, which in turn makes his grow wider, as he looks away nervously, like he is unable to hold eye contact. She is definitely going to enjoy messing with him if his response to her attention is always so adorable. All four guys begin walking over with their luggage in hand to join the girls by the pool.

“hey, hey, hey!” exclaims Cisco with excitement, as he leans down to give Gypsy a quick kiss. “how long have you guys been waiting?” he asks.

“We’ve just been chilling here for a half hour. We didn’t feel like unpacking quite yet so we thought we’d enjoy the sun for a bit first,” responds Gypsy.

“Mind if we join?” asks Ronnie, as he hugs Caitlin from behind.

Caitlin pats next to her to signal that the boys join them.

“Let us get our bathing suits on quickly,” says Wally before giving Linda a kiss on her cheek, being the last to greet his girlfriend.

“Okay we’ll be here,” says Linda with a smile.

Iris notices that Barry stands a bit awkwardly behind them, allowing them space to say hi. Iris decides to be brave and stands up from her spot on the comfortable chair. She walks past the group towards Barry and reaches out a hand.  
“Hi, I’m Iris, I don’t think we’ve met yet,” she says with a big smile.

He looks surprised and unsure, like he wasn’t expecting her to even acknowledge his presence. “Oh uh, hi, I’m Barry. Barry Allen, I’m Cisco and Caitlin’s friend. And I guess I’m Gypsy and Ronnie and Linda’s friend too because they’re great. And also, Wally even though I just met him, he’s also awesome, and he’s your brother isn’t he?” He says rapidly, as he reaches out to take her hand.

Warmth spreads through Iris’ body as their hands finally meet, leaving her slightly breathless. His nervousness only adds to his endearing appearance. Obviously, he’s as adorable as he looks. 

She chuckles lightly and responds, “it’s nice to meet you. I’m Linda’s friend and I also like everyone here too. And Wally is indeed my brother,” trying to respond to each of his points.

Barry seems to relax a bit, realizing that she wasn’t going to point out his rambling. He seemed to appreciate her calm confidence, as he said back to her, “well it’s nice to meet you too. It’ll be good having someone else who isn’t in a couple. I was scared I was going to be stuck as the third wheel to these guys all month.” Suddenly his eyes widen, “unless of course you have a boyfriend, I didn’t mean to assume, I just meant that you aren’t dating anyone who is here either. Or a girlfriend for that matter, you could have a girlfriend, which is totally fine too,” he breaths out rapidly.

Now Iris actually laughs out loud. He really is so cute, how is he so cute? “No, I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend. In fact, I was thinking the same thing, it should be nice to have another single person in the house.” She pauses and smiles wider before adding, “unless of course you have a girlfriend or boyfriend waiting for you back at home.”

He laughs along with her, once again relieved that she’s taking all of his nervousness in stride. “No girlfriend or boyfriend for me either.”

Iris silently breathes a sigh of relief. Well that’s good, because she wouldn’t mind having a piece of Barry. She notices that the other guys have gone into the villa to get changed, and the girls are watching them with knowing smiles. She rolls her eyes at them before turning back to Barry. “You should probably get changed if you’re going to join us in the pool.”

Barry looks around now too and seems to notice the same thing as her. An adorable pink blush starts to grow on his cheeks at the realization. “Of course, I’ll go do that. Be right back,” he says as he quickly runs off towards the house. Before he closes the door behind him, he turns to Iris and says with the utmost sincerity, “it’s nice to meet you Iris.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Stay Focused

Chapter 2 - Stay Focused

Iris sits back down on her seat, a soft smile on her lips. Butterflies dance in her stomach as she thinks about Barry’s cute face, with the beautiful freckles that lightly pepper his nose, and his deep gorgeous eyes. She finally turns to look at the girls again, trying to get back into the swing of the conversation when she realizes that they’re all still staring at her.

“What?” Iris asks shyly.

“Girl, that was adorable. I knew you guys would hit it off,” Linda says with a wide smile.

“Oh my god, nothing even happened. I just said ‘hi’ to him to be polite because he’s the only one that I haven’t met yet and you guys were all busy making out with your boyfriends,” Iris responds defensively.

Gypsy chimes in, “yeah but that ‘hi’ lasted much longer than necessary to be polite.”

“I thought he was cute,” Iris concedes with a sigh and a role of her eyes.

“Yes, you sure did. This is great, everyone can couple up and you can finally get some action again,” Linda says.

“Okay, it has not been that long since Scott.”

“It’s been six months which is much too long. You weren’t even that into him, so I don’t know why you’ve been taking so long to get back out there,” Linda comments.

“Well I’ve been busy with work, and I didn’t want to jump back into anything too quickly and end up making the same mistakes as last time,” Iris says, back on the defense once again.

“Scott was the mistake,” Linda argues.

“Exactly, I need to find the right guy to be worth hopping back on that horse,” Iris responds.

“And hopefully hopping back on that dick too,” Linda jokes.

Iris picks up the towel next to her and launches it right at Linda’s face, as she good naturedly laughs along with the rest of them.

“Well I can’t say for sure that Barry is the right guy for you Iris, but he is definitely really sweet, and he would never hurt you,” Caitlin chimed in.

“Good to know,” Iris says, “honestly though, I just thought he was cute, who knows if we will even hit it off. And that’s assuming he’s even interested in me.”

Now it’s Caitlin’s turn to roll her eyes, “Iris, whatever just happened right there, that was definitely Barry being into you.”

Iris smiles lightly to herself, “can we please just move on from this, the guys are starting to come back and I don’t want them all up in my single business.”

All of the girls turn their heads back towards the house to watch the guys exiting, now dressed in their bathing suits. Gypsy whistles at them, and Cisco begins to wiggle his eyebrows in response as he makes his way over to them. Iris turns her attention towards Barry who is dressed in blue swim trunks and a white tank top. His arms are now on display and are much larger than Iris expected. Obviously, she underestimated him. He’s not just cute, he is also sexy. She imagines him lifting her up with ease with those big arms, as she runs her hands along his flexing muscles. She quickly puts a stop to her thoughts once again, before they get too carried away. She doesn’t want Linda to catch her staring at him, Iris knows she would never let her live it down. He sports a big smile as he watches his friends joke around, as he makes his way towards them. Iris finds it difficult to tear her eyes away from him, watching his blinding smile and his face crinkle as he laughs. He just seems so genuine, his emotions so clear and open on his face. She’s barely said three words to him, but she already feels like he could be trusted with her life. Excitement bubbles in her further when she notices that he decides to make his way towards her and take a seat next to her.

“Hi,” he says shyly.

“Hey,” Iris responds back with her biggest smile. “You going in?” she asks, gesturing her head towards the pool.

“That depends. Are you going to join me?” he counters.

“Hmm. I’m not sure I want to get my hair wet so soon on the trip,” Iris says.

“Maybe you can just go in chest up. I promise not to push you under,” he says in mock seriousness, but a smile dances just behind his lips. His shyness is starting to fade, and he begins adopting a small smirk.

“I don’t know if I can trust you yet. I mean I did just meet you,” she jokes.

“That’s fair, but what if I said that I cannot go in that pool without you. I’m terrified of water,” he continues.

“Well that is intriguing. But, how do you shower then?” she asks, not wanting to give in just yet. She worries that he may give pause at her asking about his bathing habits, but he doesn’t seem to notice, which is good because she doesn’t need him knowing that she’s already wondering what he looks like naked. She loves how easily the conversation and banter between them seems to be flowing already.

“I shower fully clothed of course. However, I’m willing to face my greatest phobia right here, right now, if you join me,” he asks in a final effort.

She taps her finger to her chin like she’s giving his request some good thought, before she smiles and finally concedes, “fine I will go in the pool with you, but you definitely owe me something.”

“I will keep that in mind. Whatever you want, is my command,” he says with his widest smile yet. When he looks at her like that, how could she ever turn him down. He doesn’t need to offer favours or promises to convince her, his adorable face is enough to get her to do just about anything. She would love to know what that face may look like between her legs, staring up at her… nope she’s needs to stop that now. It is way too early to be thinking like that, they just met for god sakes. Her gaze flickers down to his lips when she notices movement there and she sees him licking them. They are as beautiful as the rest of him, making her want to devour him all the more. She rips her eyes away from his distractingly delicious face, to take in her surroundings for the first time since they began talking. The rest of the group has already made their way into the pool, having started a game of chicken wars. She looks up at Linda, who sits atop Wally’s shoulders and sees that her gaze is being met with another knowing smirk from her best friend.

“Shut up,” she mouths with a roll of her eyes, but she can’t help but crack a smile. She is in so much trouble.

She turns back to Barry, and her stomach drops. He is now peeling off his tank top over his head. What the actual fuck. His lithe appearance and baggy t-shirt were extremely misleading which was absolutely not fair at all. How does he look so skinny, but then have an entire six pack, and a deeply toned V? Her mouth goes dry, knowing she should look away, but she can’t seem to tear her eyes from his body this time. He has beautiful freckles dashed across his firm chest like a million little constellations, and a soft line of hair leading down from his belly button. She feels her fingers twitch with want, literally needing to hold herself back from him. She wants to trail her hands down his front, and she wants to trace every freckle on his body. She wants to run her fingers through his soft hair and kiss his delectably plump lips. She wants to do so much to him, until he can’t even remember his own name. Jesus Christ, she needs to shake herself out of this. She’s never had such a visceral reaction to a guy in her entire life. She can feel her stomach tightening, getting wet just from the thought of him. This realization makes her snap out of her trance, and she finally forces her eyes to make their way back to his, as he throws his shirt to aside. Luckily, he hasn’t seemed to notice her drooling, simply gesturing a finger towards the pool. She nods and they both descend into the cool water.

“Took you guys long enough. Come join the chicken wars,” shouts Cisco.

Iris looks around and realizes that her only choice for a partner is Barry and she is going to have to sit on his shoulders. Part of her is nervous that being so close to him will make her want him all the more, but the other part of her is ecstatic she has an excuse to run her hands along his firm shoulders. She looks over at him and he seems equally disheveled by the thought. Hopefully, she is affecting him as much he is her. It feels like it may be a little too early in their friendship for her to come onto him. He’d probably be turned off if she threw herself at him on the first day. She needs to figure out if he is even interested before she can really go for it. She does not want to get rejected in the first week and then have to awkwardly avoid him for the rest of the month. No, she will hold off until she figures out his feelings in return. He rings his hands together nervously, before extending one out to her.

“I guess we’re in this together partner,” he says with a smile. “I promise I will not let you get your hair wet. We’re going to quick their asses.”

He looks at her sincerely, waiting for her to grab his hand. She reaches out and when their fingers meet, she feels a shock go through her entire system. She stares at her soft, small dark hand inside his large, calloused, pale one. The feeling of their skin touching is even more intense this time around. Her mind begins to wander again, wondering what his long, strong fingers could do to her. Nope, stay focused Iris, stay focused. She gives him a bright smile, and says firmly, “let’s do this.”


	3. Chapter 3 - All Fun and Games

Chapter 3 - All Fun and Games

After several rounds of chicken, where, true to Barry’s promise, Iris’ hair stayed dry, the group decides to towel off and make their way inside the house. Iris tried to forget about Barry’s soft skin and the feeling of her thighs wrapped tightly around his shoulders. She climbed the stairs of the pool and began drying off. She did notice with a smirk that Barry seemed to be eyeing her hungrily as the water cascaded down her body. That was definitely a good sign. As everyone walked to their respective rooms to put their bags away, Linda suddenly ripped her aside. 

“Oh my god Iris, what was that?” she asks.

“What was what?” Iris responds.

“You know what. With Barry?” Linda says.

“Nothing, we were just talking, he’s very nice,” Iris hits back.

Linda huffs, “that was not just talking. I’ve never seen you so shamelessly hit on someone in my entire life. What is up with you?”

Iris’ resolve finally cracks, and she whispers hurriedly “I don’t know okay. I’ve never had such vivid reaction to a guy before. It’s like everything he does just turns me on, and I just want to eat him up.”

Linda smiles, “Jesus, you’re really into him.”

Iris seems almost panicked now, “yeah I’m literally struggling to hold myself back. I need your help to stay away.”

Linda’s face falls a little, “what, why?”

“Um, because it’s literally our first day here and I can’t be throwing myself at him already,” Iris responds like it’s obvious.

“I do not think Barry would mind one bit,” Linda cracks with a big smile.

“Just help me,” Iris says in a pleading voice.

“Okay, okay fine,” Linda concedes. Iris sighs with relief but doesn’t notice the dangerous smile that appears on her friend’s lips. Linda shouts suddenly at full volume, “guys let’s all play Truth or Dare!” 

Iris grabs at Linda to try and shut her up, but to no avail. “What are you doing!?”

“I’m going to force you back on that horse myself, if I have to,” Linda replies with a large smirk. They can both hear the rest of the group returning to join them in the living room, now changed into more comfortable clothing. 

“What, are we in third grade?” Cisco asks, although he seems intrigued by the offer.

“It’s a good way to get to know each other. Some of us are still being newly acquainted,” Linda responds.

“I think it could be fun,” says Caitlin timidly.

Iris knows it’s too late to stop this from happening and she sighs with resignation. She’s just going have to pick ‘truth’ the whole time. She climbs the stairs and slowly changes into a light pair of pants and a t-shirt, trying to prolong the inevitable. She hoped they may start without her, but no such luck. When she descends the stairs to join them in the living room, she sees Barry perk up as Wally says, “there she is, finally. Iris we have been waiting forever for you.”

She mumbles a sheepish apology and sits herself down in the makeshift circle. She looks up at the group and sees that she’s sitting right across from Barry. She looks back down quickly because she knows if he she stares into his eyes too long, she may just get lost in them. 

Linda claps her hands together, “alright let’s get this started.” Iris groans, fearing what will inevitably come next. Linda turns to face her, “Iris, I’ll start off easy. What is your favorite feature on Barry?” Iris stares daggers back at her friends, it’s not even a little subtle. Barry stammers and stutters at the attention, and maybe her own uncomfortableness is worth it just to see him like this.

“You didn’t even ask me truth or dare,” Iris says pointedly. 

“Do you really want me to give you a dare?” Linda counters with a devious smirk.

“No,” Iris responds in defeat. She turns back to Barry, “Um…” she needs to find something polite and friendly to compliment, but nothing too flirty so that it may tip him off. “I think you have really nice eyes. I haven’t met a lot of people with the same green colour that you have.” 

Although it doesn’t feel too personal, Barry still seems to be affected by the remark. He smiles brightly at her, and his cheeks turn a dark shade of red. “Thank you,” he mumbles shyly, and Iris notices Linda nod with approval. It seems that this is enough to appease her for now. Everyone continues to go around in a circle, asking questions and making each other do stupid dares. The next person up is Cisco, who apparently, must have caught onto Linda’s mischievous plans, because he turns to Barry and asks, “truth or dare?”

“Oh, I’ll go with truth,” he responds.

“Okay,” Cisco smiles, “describe Iris in three words.”

Everyone turns to look at her, and she finds herself blushing now too, but hopefully, no one notices. Barry looks flustered, but she gives a shy, reassuring smile, which seems to help his confidence. “Well, we just met, but I would say she seems really kind and intelligent. She’s also very funny from what I can tell, and her friends seem to love her.” He hesitates for a second, fretting nervously, but there is a strong confidence to his voice when he says, “and she’s beautiful.” 

Iris sucks in a breath and can’t help but stare directly into his eyes. She tries to hold back the smile that is threatening to break across her face, but she’s screaming internally. She continues to gaze deeply into his bright green eyes, and he stares right back into her dark brown ones. She faintly hears Cisco snicker something like, “that was more than three words.” She can also hear Ronnie say “okay, who’s next,” but nothing seems to penetrate the trance between herself and Barry. 

“It’s like they’re in their own little world,” Linda says, before snapping her fingers directly in front of Iris’ face. She finally breaks the eye contact and clears her throat, looking around at the group, “okay let’s keep going then, since you guys are so impatient.”

The game continues, and Iris tries her best not to get distracted by Barry again. She’s already given Linda enough material to embarrass her for the rest of time, she’s doesn’t want to make it any worse. Despite the promise to herself, Iris still intermittently flits her eyes up at him from behind her long lashes, to watch his mesmerizing face. Each time she looks at him, she finds that he is still staring right back at her with an almost awestruck expression, which forces her to turn away again. His stare is so intense, like she’s the only woman in the entire world, and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to match his gaze. Linda has just finished responding to one of Wally’s questions, and once again turns to Iris. 

“Okay, Iris. I dare you,” but before she can finish, Iris interrupts her. “Um, don’t I get to decide between truth or dare?” 

“No, you chose ‘truth’ last round, so it has to be a dare this time,” Linda argues.

“I’ve never heard that rule before,” Iris mutters under her breath, but she doesn’t bother trying to fight the inevitable force that is her best friend. 

Linda sports her biggest, most maniacal smile yet, and says, “I dare you to kiss Barry.”


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, it gets real explicit after this chapter.

Chapter 4 - The Dare

Iris’ eyes bulge as she whips her head around to face Linda. She tries to scream silently at her friend ‘are you insane!?’ but Linda calmly ignores her. Iris peers around at the group who, at least seem to be somewhat shocked at Linda’s request as well. 

“I do not want to watch my sister make out with anyone,” argues Wally, and honestly, she has never loved her brother more than in this moment.

However, Linda will not be deterred, “she only has to kiss him for like five seconds.” 

This seems to start turning people around, and Gypsy throws in, “come on, it won’t be that bad guys. I want some drama, it’s not like Linda can ask anyone else to kiss since we’re all dating already.” 

Linda nods in solidarity as Iris turns her murderous gaze towards Gypsy, who mouths to her, ‘sorry not sorry.’ Iris rolls her eyes and finally turns her to look at Barry. She can’t help but chuckle lightly at his expression. He seems absolutely terrified, with large beads of nervous sweat starting to form on his forehead. His eyes are wide, and somehow his cheeks have gotten even redder. Beyond the clear terror on his face, there seems to be shy hope in his eyes, or at least Iris would like to think so.

Barry begins rambling, “I mean we shouldn’t ask Iris to do anything she doesn’t want to do. Consent is really important and pressuring her is taking away her choice to decide for herself. Not that she would choose to kiss me otherwise, but we shouldn’t push her,” he finishes before sucking in a large breath.

This makes Iris smile wider, and she thinks maybe one kiss wouldn’t be so bad. He’s just so sweet and adorable in his ruffled state. If she just gets a small taste of him, she could finally stop wondering and put him out her mind. 

“You know what, fuck it, let’s just do it, so they stop bothering us,” Iris finally decides.

Barry’s eyes grow three sizes and he stammers, “are you sure Iris, I don’t want you to feel like you need to do this.”

Linda chimes in, “don’t worry Barry, even I can’t make Iris do things she doesn’t secretly want to do.” 

Iris shoots her another glare, before scooting forward, towards Barry. Everyone in the group has now gotten on board with the dare and begins urging them on. Even Wally seems excited by the prospect of embarrassing his sister. Barry starts moving towards her until their faces rest just inches apart. She lays her small hand on his jaw to balance herself and runs her fingers along its strong line. She notices that his pupils are blown wide as she traces her hand through his light scruff. Her heart is beating fast and her breath comes out in short huffs. He whispers to her, “are you really sure Iris?” his hot breath reaching her and sending shivers down her back. She loves how considerate he is, but now being this close to him, she just wants him to grab her and do it. She bites her lip with anticipation, not wanting to rush him, and nods lightly. He moves forward slowly and places his soft lips on her. It’s like everything she imagined and so much more. Somehow, he is gentle and firm at the same time, giving her the perfect amount of pressure. He holds himself back, giving her the appropriate kiss for a friendly dare, but Iris wants more, so much more. Her tongue can’t help but poke out and run along the edge of his lip. He jolts in surprise, but after the initial shock wears off, he gladly lets her inside, and their tongues begin to compete for dominance. She pulls back ever so slightly to tug at his bottom lip before diving back in. She’s breathless and begins to moan shallowly into his mouth. This reminds her of her surroundings, and she prays that nobody heard her, she knows that it has definitely been longer than five seconds. She yanks her head back quickly, and stares into Barry’s flushed face, as he continues to chase after her lips. Finally, his eyes open and they stare hungrily back at her. His lips are still wet, and she watches him run his tongue along them to get another taste and she groans internally. He looks so sexy gazing back at her with his wide green eyes and disheveled hair from where her fingers ran through it. She wishes she could pull him back in for another kiss. Honestly, she wishes she could do a whole lot more than that to him, but for now this will have to do. Obviously, her plan to just get a taste of him so that she could put her attraction to rest was not working, because now she wants him even more than before. It’s not her fault that he is such a good kisser. She hears Wally clear his throat, and Iris reluctantly turns to face the group. Her brother is looking away in disgust, Ronnie and Caitlin both seem amused, while Gypsy, Cisco and Linda all share devious and knowing smiles. Linda winks at her, and Iris just rolls her eyes.

“Maybe we should head to bed, if we want to get an early start tomorrow,” offers Caitlin, trying to shift the uncomfortable tone. 

They all agree, and one by one they rise to get ready for bed. Iris watches them go, until it is only her and Barry left, sitting on the carpet of the large living room. He offers a soft smile, and says “are you sure you’re okay with the dare? I hope you didn’t feel obligated.”

“Honestly Barry it’s fine. It’s just part of the game and it got Linda off my back,” she says with a bright smile back to him.

“Okay good,” he returns, letting his shoulders relax. He decides to change the topic, and asks, “so, I know Wally’s your brother, is that how you met Linda?”

“Actually, Linda and I met at work, and I introduced her to my brother and they just hit it off.”

“Oh, that’s cute, where do you guys work?”

“We’re both at CCPN. Linda does sports, and I’m an investigative reporter.”

“Wow that is so cool! Do you love it?”

“Yeah it’s amazing. It’s a lot of hard work but it’s my dream, and I’m so happy that I get to do it every day,” she says with a wistful smile. She loves how genuinely interested he seems to be in hearing about her life.

“That does sound great,” he offers.

“What about you? Where do you work?”

“I’m over at CCPD, I’m the CSI there. I’m surprised we haven’t run into each other before; I think I know your dad. Joe West, right?

“Oh my god, yeah! I had no idea you were the young CSI that he’s always talking about. He complains about you being late to everything, but I can tell he really likes you.” 

Barry chuckles sheepishly, “yeah, that is a reoccurring problem with me, I can never seem to arrive anywhere on time. But I love your dad, he’s a great man.”

Iris smiles at the compliment, “yeah he is.”

They continue chatting, getting to know each other for the next hour, before they notice the time.

“Oh wow, it’s getting pretty late, we should probably head to bed,” Barry says. “Not the same bed obviously, I just meant our own beds, our own two separate beds,” he rattles off nervously.

“It’s okay Barry, I know what you meant,” Iris responds, laying a comforting hand on his arm. He visibly relaxes and seems to lean into her touch. She wants to caress his arm and trace her fingers along the muscles all the way up to his up his neck. Before she can get distracted again, she pulls away and stands up.

“Let me walk you back to your room,” Barry offers, getting to his feet.

Iris laughs, but she was secretly praying they would find a way to prolong their conversation. “I’m just down the hall from you.”

“Well you never know who’s lurking about the house. I wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt if something happened to you because I chose not to be a gentleman,” he laughs.

Iris worries that if she argues with him further, he may change his mind, so she just nods, and they walk down to the hallway. They remain silent, simply enjoying each other’s presence. When they quickly reach her door, she turns to look back at him.

“Well, what a walk,” she cracks sarcastically, “we made it.”

“We did,” he says simply.

She puts her hand on his arm once more, finding that she’ll use any excuse to touch him. She just needs to feel his soft skin under her fingers, one more time before bed. She looks into his eyes, and says “thank you Barry, it was nice talking to you.” She knows they shouldn’t, but she prays that he takes a leap of faith and kisses her again. Normally she hates when guys are all controlling, but she would love him to take charge. They stare at each other for a while, but when he doesn’t make move, she sighs and lowers her hand. 

“Okay, goodnight,” she smiles and begins to turn towards the door.

She feels a large, warm hand wrap around her wrist and gently pull her back around. “Wait Iris,” Barry says.

She stares up at him expectantly, “yes Barr-” but before she can finish her sentence his lips have descended hungrily on hers. He cups her face softly, but he kisses at her ferociously, as her hands attach to his waist. She tugs at him impatiently, trying to close the large gap between their bodies. Their limbs are grasping wildly, trying to explore as much of each other as they can. As her hands rise to grab at his neck, he lowers his own to wrap around her waist. She wants more, so much more. She tugs at the back of his hair and he lets out a breathy moan. It turns her on like she can’t believe, and she desperately wants to elicit more sounds from him. She doesn’t know if he can somehow sense what she’s feeling, but he seems to read her thoughts, and knows to take it further. His hands lower even more and grab at her ass, giving it a squeeze. Unable to hold back, now it’s her turn to moan. Finally, Barry hooks his hands under her thighs and lifts her up so that she is forced to wrap her legs around his waist. He shoves her briskly against the door, drawing a huff of surprise from her lips. He pulls away slightly to apology if he was being too rough, but she doesn’t let him get that far, dragging his face back to hers. She knows they’re moving fast, way too fast, but she can’t find it in herself to care. She is wrapped entirely around him now, as he places both hands against the door to support their weight. The wood against her back holds her firmly so that Barry can slowly grind against her, closing the space between their bodies entirely. All she wants right now is to strip this adorable nerd of his clothes and ravage him all night. She reaches for her door handle, looking to haul him into her room, but before she can find it, they hear somebody enter the bathroom nearby. As quickly as they had latched onto one another, they release each other just as fast. Barry drops her back down to the floor and they pull away. Both are breathing heavily, Iris stares into his eyes, and sees a hungry fire reflecting back at her. Mirroring what he had done after their first kiss, Iris can’t help but lick her lips to get another delicious taste. 

“Shit,” he huffs out, with a blinding smile. “That was…” but he stops, like he doesn’t know exactly how to finish the sentence.

“Yeah, it was,” she agrees simply. She leans into his ear to say seductively, “I like when you take control like that.” She leans back, hoping that he understands her meaning, and by the way his eyes darken, she knows that he has. 

Suddenly the light from the bathroom shines down the hallway, as Cisco exists. He notices them, and asks confused, “Barry? What are you doing?”

Barry clears his throat, trying to get his voice back. “Um, I was just walking Iris back to her room.”

“It’s literally just down the hall, I think she could’ve found it herself,” Cisco says back, cracking a smile, beginning to understand the situation before him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Barry doesn’t even bother arguing. He still stares at Iris with desire blazing in his eyes, even as he responds to his friend. “I guess I’ll follow you back,” he says finally tearing his eyes away from Iris to look at Cisco.

He places a hand on Iris’ shoulder and says quietly as he walks away from her down the hall, “goodnight Iris. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She just nods numbly, unable to quite articulate the necessary words to respond. She turns to look at him once more, before entering her room on shaky legs. She closes the door behind her and leans her head against it. She runs her hand through her hair, trying to get a handle on herself. What just happened? It feels like Barry just left her in a puddle on the floor. She has never been so wet in her life, and all they’ve done is make out a little. She can’t imagine what it will be like when, or if, she can actually touch him. When she can finally feel him inside her. She slinks onto her bed, still fully clothed, and eventually falls asleep to dreams of Barry, with the taste of him still fresh on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5 - Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I warned you. This chapter is definitely explicit.

Chapter 5 - Movie Night

The group of friends decide to spend all day at the villa, rather than exploring the town just yet, choosing to save that for later in their trip. They lounge by the pool and play drinking games until dark. Iris snuck glances at Barry, shirtless no less, as much as she could, while still trying to remain subtle. Somehow, he had only gotten better looking today. They didn’t get the chance to really speak much about what had happened the other night, too busy with the constantly rotating door of activities that Cisco had prepared for them. If she was being honest, Barry was driving her a little insane. He kept touching her nonchalantly, like it didn’t affect him at all, while she was left breathless just from the lightest tap of his finger. He kept putting a soft hand on her waist whenever he needed to get by, and she wasn’t entirely sure if he was doing it casually or just to mess with her. He must be aware of what he’s doing to her. She was not doing any better at refraining from him, finding it practically impossible not to touch him whenever he was nearby. They played another game of chicken, and she shamelessly took the chance to run her hands all over his chest once again. When they went inside to get a drink, she purposely grazed his hand, as she reached for her cup, but still got no reaction from him. At this point, she didn’t know what she had to do to get his attention, so she decided to abandon subtly entirely. When he asked her to pass him a spoon, and she took the one that was in her own mouth, and gave it a lick, before offering it to him. 

“You can use mine, it’s clean,” she said innocently. This finally seemed to get him, as he fumbled over his shoes and almost fell as he reached out for the utensil. When he looked up to meet her eyes, he seemed a little embarrassed by the near accident, but also clearly disheveled by her obvious flirting. His pupils were already darkening with desire, but before she could take it any further, they were interrupted by Cisco, once again. Why is Cisco always around at the worst time?

“I think there are plenty of clean spoons in the drawer,” he joked.

Still completely entranced with Iris’ face, Barry muttered, “shut up, don’t ruin this for me,” to his friend. It was Iris’ giggle that finally broke his concentration and he blushed a darker shade of red at the realization of what he had said. 

“Er, um, I mean, we have to preserve water. Re-use, recycle and all that,” Barry tries to use as an excuse.

Cisco just shakes his head, in amused disgust before returning outside. Iris felt like she had finally won this round, and seductively trailed a finger along Barry’s arm as she followed Cisco out the door. She notices in her peripheral vision, that Barry takes a deep breath, seemingly to calm his nerves and maybe his desire. The group had collectively decided to relax from the tiring day with a movie projected on the wall outside. They all dragged chairs, and small couches to the lawn and settled in. Cisco and Gypsy were sitting on the ground together on a large blanket, closest to the makeshift screen. Linda and Wally chose a big round love seat to curl into together, while Ronnie and Caitlin lounged on big lawn chair. That left only the small couch for Barry and Iris, and she smiled with the realization that they would be forced to sit next to one another. They were also behind everyone, so they would be afforded some privacy if they wanted to talk. Iris had just sat down with some popcorn, but noticed, despite the warm climate, there was a cool night breeze. She began to shiver slightly, just as Barry made his way towards her and joined her on the couch. Once again, he somehow read her mind, revealing a blanket and threw it over the both of them. She gave him a thankful smile and did her best to cuddle up close to him without making it too obvious. He didn’t seem have any issue with it, and even sidled up to her closer, transferring some of his own heat to her. Everyone chatted lightly until it became dark enough to see the screen, and Ronnie ran up to start the movie. As the credits rolled, Barry leaned in even closer and whispered to her, “Do you like this movie? Jurassic Park is my all-time favourite.”

Goosebumps rose on her skin as his hot breath tickled her neck, and she knew it wasn’t the cold causing them. She tried to gather her thoughts, and admitted, “I’m going to be honest with you, I’ve never actually seen it.”

“What!” Barry practically shouted. The other couples, not that she and Barry were a couple or anything, all turned curiously to look at them. “Sorry, sorry,” Barry whispered and then turned back to Iris. “Sorry I didn’t mean to shout, but this is an absolute classic. How have you never seen it?”

She laughed at his passionate outburst before whispering back, “I don’t know, I’m just busy I guess, and I never got around to it.”

“Well you better buckle in, because your world’s about to be rocked,” he says with a wide smile, seemingly excited by the prospect of sharing this film with someone new.

As much as she wanted to focus on the movie for Barry’s sake, she kept getting by distracted by his proximity. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. She found her hand slowly inching towards his own, under the blanket. She tried to remain casual, throwing popcorn into her mouth, while internally she was freaking out. Her fingers had finally reached his, and with an agonizingly slow speed, so not to scare him off, she entwined her hand with his. She watched his face from the corner of her eyes, while pretending to be intently focused on the movie, to see if he would react. He made no movements, so she felt like she needed to step it up a notch if she was going to draw a response from him. Just as slowly as before, she pulled her hand from his and now rested her palm firmly on his thigh. His expression remained stoic other than a flare of his nostrils and a flex of his thigh muscles that told her he was finally being affected. She smirked; she would be entirely content staying in this position for the rest of the movie. She just needed to feel him, in any capacity, she just wanted to be touching him. Iris thought that would be the end of it, but then Barry slowly scooted towards her until they were shoulder to shoulder and their legs rested gently against each other.

Barry leaned down once more, and whispered, “you have no idea what you’ve been doing to me all day. You’re driving me insane.” His voice was ragged with want, and her stomach immediately tightened at the sound. 

She turned to respond, but he stopped her before she could say anything, “pay attention to the movie,” he said as he pulled her hand away from his thigh. She tried not to pout with disappointment and attempted to focus back on the screen. Obviously, she hadn’t affected him as much as she thought. That was until she felt his large hand lightly graze along her arm, eliciting a shiver from her. His fingers continue to travel and explore her body, until they rested on top of her stomach. She sucks in a breath, not sure what to expect. She leans into him, while keeping her eyes on the movie, and whispers unevenly, “what are you doing?”

His fingers continue their slow descent down her stomach, leaving her even more breathless than before. “I’m taking control,” he responds in the sexiest voice ever. 

She could feel herself quickly getting wet. This was like something out of her dreams, and it somehow felt even better than she could have ever imagined. She knew that she should be nervous with all of her friends sitting right next to them, but she is completely swept up in the amazing feeling of Barry’s hand resting right above her heat. She digs her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to hold back her anticipation and impatience, as he trails the tips of his fingers ever so lightly along the seam of her pants. She can sense him finally reach the button and he un-does them. It feels like all the oxygen has been knocked out of her. She can’t believe he’s doing this. She can’t believe the adorably, sweet nerd that was fumbling and stuttering all over the place just thirty minutes ago, now had her completely at his mercy. She had no idea he had it in him, but she thanks God that he did because she’s never been so turned on in her life. 

Just as he’s about to reach his fingers into her pants, he pauses and whispers hotly in her ear, “besides…” he pauses with a seductive smile, and looks her directly in the eyes before continuing, “I owe you a favour.”

Iris quivers at that just as he finally dips into her panties. She can tell that she’s literally dripping for him now, as his long fingers softly graze down the front of her and reach around to explore her folds. Iris sucks in a sharp breath, and she leans her head back against the couch, the movie completely forgotten.

“God you’re so wet,” Barry murmurs to her, his voice strained.

He starts moving one long finger along her moist lips, flicking his hand back and forth steadily. She can feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she lets her body be taken over by the incredible sensation. Once her pussy is soaked entirely, he lifts his fingers up to her clit, rubbing it in soft, slow circles, and she almost cries out at that. Her eyes open quickly to ensure that no one has noticed, but her friends are all too wrapped up in the movie to realize she’s about to cum, with the hand of a man she met just two days ago, inside her pants. 

With a satisfied smile on his face, Barry suggests quietly, “why don’t you eat some popcorn. It may help you stay quiet.”

She wants to hit back with a clever response and put him in his place, but before she can get any words out, Barry begins to vibrate his fingers faster against her. She clamps her mouth shut so that she doesn’t scream, barely managing a nod. She begins to grind her hips against his strong hands, and she knows that it won’t be long. Echoes of herself saying she’s never had an orgasm with a guy before, quickly flash in her mind, and she knows that this is the moment she had been waiting for. Every guy before Barry was just a disappointment leading her to this one unbelievable experience. Iris nearly has tears in her eyes, when Barry inserts a finger inside her, pumping in and out with ferocity. She could barely hold onto the bowl of popcorn with her shaky hands, but luckily, she had just enough mental capacity to set it down beside her. She doesn’t want to drop it and alert everyone; not when she’s so close. Barry gradually adds a finger and continues to push his longer, nimble fingers inside her. She’s fully panting, and she clenches at the blanket, trying to hold back moans of desire. Barry then leans his hand back a little so that his palm rubs against her clit while he continues driving his digits into her. Iris can feel her stomach clench, and her walls start pulse, resting right on the precipice. 

“Barry, Barr,” she’s breathing out rapidly, trying to alert him, but he still looks entirely unaffected. “I’m going to. I’m gonna.” She can’t finish her sentence, because just then, Barry curls a finger inside her, at just the right angle, hitting her sweet spot and she’s seeing stars.  
With his other hand, Barry offers her the blanket to bite down on, and just in time because suddenly she finally falls over the edge. Her pussy begins clenching violently around his fingers, coating them in her warm juices. Her nails dig into the cushion of the couch and she clamps down on the blanket, as a moan rips through her. Although mostly muffled, it is definitely loud enough for the others to hear, and Barry quickly starts to cough, trying to mask the sound. No one seems to question it, and her body finally begins to relax, the taught tension receding, leaving her feeling boneless. She knows she must look a mess, with flushed cheeks and sweat beading her brows but she’s never felt better. Barry pulls his fingers out of her and lifts them towards his mouth. He pauses, almost to ask for her permission, and she nods enthusiastically. She needs to see this; she needs to see him taste her. He moves forward and sucks her juices clean from his fingers, his eyes pooling with a deep hunger, as he swallows them down. That might just be the hottest thing she has seen in her entire life. And he was definitely right, her world was rocked.

“Fuck,” Iris is finally able to get out. “You definitely do not owe me anymore,” she says with a wide smile.


	6. Chapter 6 - Linda Does Some Digging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just Iris' thoughts on the whole situation so far. We'll hear from Barry's side, in the next chapter.

Chapter 6 - Linda Does Some Digging

The next morning, Iris woke up with a giant smile on her face. She felt like really needed to talk to Barry about whatever was going on between them. She rushed to throw on her nicest shorts and a cute crop top, hoping to catch him for a private moment before they got too busy. However, when she walked down to the kitchen, Linda informed her that all the guys had decided to go for a run on the beach and wouldn’t be back for a couple hours. She tried not to show her disappointment and went to grab a banana. Unfortunately for her, nothing ever got by Linda who immediately noticed the change in expression on Iris’ face.

“Were you hoping to join them on the run?” asked Linda.

What?” Iris responds, too busy in her own thoughts to hear her friend’s question.

“You seem sad that the guys left. Were you planning on joining them?” Linda explains.

Still not fully following, Iris said “what? No, no, nothing. I’m fine.”

“Yeah, okay, you sure seem like it,” Linda pokes. When Iris doesn’t respond, still clearly wrapped up in her thoughts, she decides to try something else. “So, what’s going on with you and Barry?”

This gets Iris’ attention, and she quickly looks up at her friend, surprise visible on her face. “What?” she asked cautiously, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Linda gives her a knowing look, “Girl, you two have been all over each other for the past two days. Did something happen between you too?”

Rather than answer, Iris just looks down, her cheeks burning.

Linda sucks in a breath, “Oh my God! Something did happen, I wasn’t even entirely serious. Tell me everything,” she practically shouts.

“Can you keep it down please,” Iris says harshly, looking around quickly to check that no one heard, although a soft smile rests on her lips. Linda just stares at her expectantly.

Iris continues to stall, “spill it, I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Linda says.

“Okay fine,” Iris pauses and checks over her shoulder one more time, and whispers, “We kissed.”

Linda rolled her eyes, “well I know that, I saw it for myself. Very sweet by the way.”

Iris shook her head, “no, we kissed again. After everyone went to bed.”

Linda’s eyes widen a bit and she says with a big smile, “amazing.” When Iris doesn’t offer more, she pushes further, “So… how was it? What happened? How did it happen?”

Iris’ own smile begins to break out, thinking back on the past two nights with Barry. “We just got to talking after the truth or dare game, and he walked me back to my room, and…”

Linda stops her there, “wait, he walked you back to room? The one that is just down the hall from him?”

Iris pushes on, now excited to get everything off her chest, “he was just being polite. Anyway, he walked me back to room, and then we just sort of kissed.”

“What like a goodnight kiss? A quick peck or something more?”

“Girl, do you need to hear about everything,” Iris asked with a smirk. Her friend was nothing if not persistent.

“Um, yes. Literally everything,” Linda shot back.

“Okay well I was turning to go into my room and he just pulled me back and started kissing me. He pushed me against the door, and I had my legs wrapped around him, and we just made out for like five minutes straight, until we heard Cisco get up for the bathroom.”

Linda’s mouth hung open slightly, and slapped Iris on the arm. “That is so hot. Was he a good kisser?” 

“Amazing kisser. I had no idea he had it in him, my legs were literally shaking when I went to bed,” Iris said breathlessly. Talking about it was bringing all the memories flooding back.

“Jesus, no wonder you guys were feeling each up all day,” Linda exclaimed. “Has anything else happened since then, or have you been avoiding it?”

“Well we haven’t really had a chance to talk about it, but…” Iris paused, unsure if should reveal every detail of what had happened between herself and Barry.

“No, no don’t stop there. What happened, tell me,” squealed her friend with excitement.

In a hushed voice with her cheeks on fire, Iris muttered under breath, “he may have fingered me at movie night.” Part of her prayed her friend couldn’t hear and would just forget it.

Linda’s mouth dropped open, “I’m sorry could you repeat that? I know I did not just hear you say that.” 

Now a bit louder, Iris exclaims, “I said, he fingered me at movie night.” She claps her hands over her mouth, trying to hide the embarrassment written on her face from her friend. Between her fingers, she watches Linda’s face morph into shock, surprise and eventually pure joy, as she digests Iris’ words. 

Linda suddenly shouts, “Oh. My. God,” slapping at Iris’ arm between each punctuation. “I cannot believe it,” she laughs.

“Shhh, I don’t want to broadcast it to everyone,” Iris whispers back, her face still burning.

“You were holding back on me. Was it as good as the kiss?” Linda questions.

Iris lowers her hands, a small smile dancing on her lips. “It was better.” Her friend’s eyes somehow widen more, and Iris continues excitedly, “oh my god, I don’t even know how to describe it. It’s like he knew exactly what would work on. I literally came in like ten minutes and it felt so amazing. I have never been so wet in my life; he is so freaking sexy.”

Linda is giddy now, “Barry fucking Allen!” Then realization seems to hit her, “Jesus Iris, this was all happening right behind me. Right behind your closest friends, and your brother.”

“I know, I know. I should’ve stopped him, but it felt so good, and it’s like I just lost all control. He literally could have done anything to me, and I wouldn’t have stopped him. I mean he could’ve ripped the blanket off in the middle of the movie and fucked me right there, and I would’ve thanked him. Girl, he turned me out so good,” Iris says hurriedly.

“Way to go Barry. I did not peg him for a little sex God,” Linda smirks. “Didn’t you say you’ve never had an orgasm with a guy?” she asks.

“Yeah exactly, so this is saying something. He had me undone in minutes, it’s like he had the Iris cheat codes or something,” she responded.

“So, have you talked to him yet? Have you decided whatever this is between you?” Lind asked.

“No, I just walked back to my room in a daze after the movie and I haven’t seen him since. I was hoping to talk to him this morning, but now he’s on the run, so it’ll have to wait until later,” Iris said. “You don’t think it’s too quick, do you? Maybe I scared him off by coming onto him so strong, and now he’s avoiding me,” she was suddenly in a bit of a panic.

Linda shook her head, “from what you’ve told me, Barry seems to be responding just as strongly to you. He’s like the nicest guy ever, I’m sure if you talk to him, you guys will figure it out,” she reassured. “What do you want? Do you want to date him, or just fuck him?”

“Well I wasn’t really looking for anything, but we really seem to click, and I don’t just mean physically. I talked to him for like an hour the other night, and everything just flowed so easily,” Iris vented.

“Well you don’t have to listen to my advice, but maybe just see where things go. Don’t put a label on it just yet, spend the vacation getting to know each other, and then you can decide after that it you think he’s boyfriend material,” Linda suggests.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. It would be very convenient though, he lives in Central City, my dad and brother both love him already, and if he’s even half as good at sex as he is at everything else, I will be satisfied for the rest of my life,” Iris smiles. 

They laugh together, but abruptly change the subject when they hear the other girls start to join them in the kitchen. She’s glad she got the chance to get everything off her chest. She’s going to talk to Barry when he gets back, and they can sort everything out. Then maybe she can repay him the favour she owes.


	7. Chapter 7 - Barry is Reeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I just wanted a chance to describe Barry's feelings in all this.
> 
> I might post a second chapter today, since this one is pretty short.

Chapter 7 - Barry is Reeling

Barry was freaking out a little bit. He had joined all the guys on their run, in hopes that it would help clear his head, but thoughts of Iris had continued to circulate. His mind had been infected with her from the minute he saw her by the pool. 

At the time, he had just been excited to finally have some time off, and hopefully enjoy a relaxing vacation with all his closest friends. He was so distracted by the heavy luggage, that he hadn’t even noticed her right away. When his gaze landed on her, in her bikini, that let him see all her beautiful curves, his breath was punched out of him. She was breathtaking, jaw dropping, an angel on earth, and all those other phrases. He felt his eyes widen, and his pants tighten at the very sight of her. He tried, he really did, but his eyes couldn’t help but travel down her immaculate form. She had beautiful chocolate skin that looked soft to the touch, and deep brown eyes that he wanted to fall into. She was lounging comfortably on a chair, her arms behind her to prop her up as she looked over at them. The way she was sitting gave him the perfect view of her alluring breasts and stunningly longs legs. He was screaming at himself to look away, he knew he was being creepy, but his eyes ignored him and just kept drinking her in hungrily. She looked like heaven, even his own dreams couldn’t have concocted someone as stunning as her. He was finally able to break the eye contact when he suddenly realized that she was looking back at him. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment, there was no doubt she had caught him ogling her. She must be used to guys leering at her all the time, but he didn’t want to be clumped in with those weirdos. Even if he was going to be secretly crushing on her for the rest of the trip, he could at least try to act like a normal human being around her. When he looked up again, he saw with a start that she was walking towards him. Somehow impossibly, she was even more gorgeous. He could now tell that she was actually pretty short, quite a few inches shorter than himself, but her legs were so long and elegant that he couldn’t tell before she stood up. He couldn’t help but think she would fit perfectly in his arms; she could tuck her head under his chin, and they would just hold each other for hours. He was getting more and more nervous as she got closer. He couldn’t seem to remember what to do with his hands. Should he place them on his waist, or should he just let them swing by his side? What do people normally do with their hands? He lifted his arm subconsciously and rubbed the back of his neck, as he contemplated what to do. He was unable to decide in time, so he was still standing there awkwardly when she arrived in front of him. His breathing had been heavy, and he was sweating in all the wrong places, but it turned out she was extremely nice. She had just come over to introduce herself since they had never met, and she didn’t seem bothered by rambling one bit. In fact, she smiled wider the more he stuttered over his words. 

Now running on the beach, Barry reminisced about that first meeting. She was obviously gorgeous, but more than that, she was also sweet, funny and she genuinely seemed interested in what he had to say. She was like a magnet, drawing him to her, and he was failing miserably at staying away. The past few days had passed in a haze, he had kissed her, he had tasted those full lips on his. He had also done more than that to her. He didn’t know where the confidence had come from, he had never been commanding like that before. Barry had always been a gentle lover, he took his time with every movement, but with Iris, he was frantic. He couldn’t control himself, he just had to have her. He felt like if he didn't put his all into it, she would realize how far out of his league she was and change her mind. He was terrified that one day he would wake up from this beautiful, amazing dream. She had been touching him all day, and he didn’t know if she was doing it intentionally, but it had been driving him crazy. When they sat down for the movie, he resolved to control himself. That was until she had placed her small, nimble hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently. It drove him over the edge, and he just had to repay her for everything she had been doing to him. He needed to feel her, and he needed to feel her right at that moment. Her delicious moans were like music to his ears, and he prayed that he would get the chance to hear them again. However, as he sprinted along the sand, he feared that she might come her senses and decide that what he had done was weird or creepy. What if she was upset with him for doing that in front of all their friends? She hadn’t said anything after the movie, just walking back to her room without a word, which probably wasn’t a good sign. Maybe he was really bad at it, and she would put an end to whatever this was between them.

As the villa came into view, Barry was practically in a full-blown panic. He would just have to accept that she wasn’t interested and do his best to be her friend. It would be practically impossible to stay away from her, especially now that he had gotten a taste, but he would respect her decision. He walked through the door and saw her standing there, talking with the other girls in the kitchen. Despite his sadness that this would be coming to an end, he couldn’t help but give her his brightest smile. She just effortlessly radiated happiness and beauty and it never failed to elicit a smile from him. He opened his mouth to ask her to speak privately and get this ‘break up’ over with, if it could even be called that. However, before he got any sound out, she had marched over to him confidently and pulled him into a deep, searing kiss, in front of all their friends.


	8. Chapter 8 - Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is another chapter, as an Easter Wednesday present to you guys, lol. It gets pretty explicit again in this chapter, but then it'll calm down for a while.
> 
> Do you guys have anything you would like to see happen? I'm open to adding your ideas, if they fit with the story. Not sure how to end it yet, so just going to write until there's nothing more to add.

Chapter 8 - Day at the Beach

After the initial shock, Barry leaned into the kiss, quickly letting himself get lost in the feel of her. They stayed there, in each other’s arms, completely oblivious to the world around them until Wally cleared his throat uncomfortably. Barry pulled back, breathless and looked around nervously at the shocked faces of his friends. Iris seemed equally surprised by her actions, but she set her face with determination, like she didn’t regret it. He tried to put space between them, but she latched onto his hand and entwined their fingers. He looked down at her, unsure, but she gazed back confidently with a bright smile. They both turned to face the group, and he gulped audibly, he did not feel ready to face them yet, hopefully Iris would do the talking. She squeezed his hand for assurance and said, “so Barry and I kind of have a thing going.”

Cisco laughs, “That’s one way to put it.”

Gypsy joined in, “It was just a matter of time.”

Iris mouth fell open, “Was it that obvious? I thought only Linda noticed.”

Even Caitlin was laughing now, “You guys were not even a little subtle.”

Barry was blushing profusely, but a wide smile had spread across his lips. Obviously, he was wrong, Iris didn’t want this to end, and his friends were all on board with it. He was ecstatic, until he saw the look on Wally’s face. He clapped a large hand on Barry’s shoulder, probably harder than necessary and said, “You better watch yourself Allen.”

“Wally,” Iris warned with a look.

“You didn’t let me finish. I was going to say, you better watch yourself Allen because if you hurt her, we will have an issue,” he paused with a smirk, “but… I’m happy for you guys. Y’all are cute.”

Everyone laughed, until Ronnie cut in, “how about we finally make our way into town today? The guys were talking, and we thought we should visit one of the public beaches, it’ll be nicer than the one here. Then maybe we can go out to a club tonight.”

Barry was thankful to him for changing the topic and gave him a slight nod as a thank you. They all agreed enthusiastically and went towards their rooms to put on their bathing suits and grab their beach items. Iris leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek and then released his hand. “I’m going to go get dressed, I always take the longest.” He gave her a smile and she began to walk off. Before she was entirely out of view, she turned to look at him with a twinkle in her eye, “and then we can talk about whatever this is,” she said motioning back and forth between the two of them. All he could do was nod, in a daze, before rushing to get his own things together.

\---

The group split up for the drive to the beach, with the girls taking one van and the boys in the other. After thirty minutes, they arrived and set up their chairs and umbrellas. Iris was wearing a bikini again today, and it just felt like God was really testing him. She looked amazing as usually and the dark shade of red on her bathing suit popped against her beautiful brown skin. He had to avoid looking at her because blood was instantly rushing down to his crotch, and his swim trunks weren’t doing a particularly good job of hiding it. What he didn’t need today was for all his friends to see him with a hard on. Iris and Caitlin were lounging on their towels, tanning, while the rest of the group played a friendly game of touch football. Barry, Cisco and Linda faced off against Ronnie, Wally and Gypsy, and they were losing badly. Linda tried to save them, with a couple touchdowns but he and Cisco were offering very little help. Cisco’s defense plan consisted of dancing around people, in hopes of distracting them but it was not working very well. Although Barry had about zero hand eye coordination, he was pretty quick and tried to contribute that way. They were now an hour into the game and he was a sweating, heaving mess, so he pulled off his tight shirt to avoid suffocation. He could see Iris watching him closely from behind her sunglasses and biting on her lip. He was beginning to learn what she looked like when she was turned on, and it seemed like his sweaty chest was doing it for her. This pushed him more to work even harder to impress her since he had been pretty pathetic thus far. He knew he would never be the best player, but he could at least catch a ball and give her something to cheer for. He heard Linda yell ‘hut’ and he began sprinting like a maniac; he turned his head to look back at her just as she snapped the ball and by some miracle, he caught it. He continued to run towards the makeshift end zone with the cheers from Linda and Cisco behind him, but when he was just feet away, he suddenly tripped on something in the sand and fell hard to the ground. He turned over gingerly, he definitely had some cuts and bruises on his arms and legs, but otherwise he felt fine. He saw everyone rush over to him, with Iris in the lead and he groaned internally, how embarrassing. She reached him quickly and began running her hands all over his body, looking for injuries. 

“Oh my God, Barry are you okay?” she asked, worriedly.

“I caught the ball,” he joked.

Iris shook her head with a smile, “you’re unbelievable. Do you need help up?”

“No, no I think I’m good,” he groaned. “It’s just a few scrapes,” he said as he stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes.

She let out a sigh of relief but then her eyes lifted to his hairline and she gasped, “Barry, you’re bleeding! Does your head feel okay?”

He lifted his hand to feel at his scalp and it came away bloody. “Oh, I didn’t even feel it. I honestly feel fine Iris. I’m just going to clean myself off in the bathroom. I’ll be okay, don’t worry about me.”

She looked unsure but didn’t argue and let him go. He smiled assuredly at his friends who looked at him with worry, and they began to smile now that they knew he was okay. “It’s those long gangly legs. Always getting in the way,” joked Cisco.

Barry laughed and continued his trek towards the bathroom, while the others returned to their game. 

\---

He rested his back against the counter, with a wet napkin pressed to his forehead. Barry let out a big sigh, this was not how he wanted to impress Iris. She was nice about it, but he was sure that it had been a big turn off watching him trip over his feet. He would just have to find another way to woo her, because sports were certainly not the answer. Just as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the glass, he heard someone enter the bathroom. He turned quickly and his jaw dropped when he saw Iris walk in and lock the door behind her.

He stammered, “Iris? What are you doing? This is the men’s bathroom.”

She put a finger to his lips to quiet him, “shhh, it’s okay. I came to check on your injuries; you took a pretty hard fall.”

He leaned his head back against the mirror once more and groaned, “yeah I know, don’t remind me. Not very sexy, I guess.”

“What?” she asked with a laugh.

“I just wanted to impress you, but instead I embarrassed myself in front of the hottest girl I’ve ever met,” he admitted timidly.

“Who? Linda?” she joked. When he only chuckled lightly, Iris put a hand on his arm, “Barry believe me, you falling on your ass has done nothing if not make me want you more.”

His eyes shot open, and starred deeply into her face, trying to read her expression. “What? Why?”

“You’re very frustrating, you know that? You go from sexy to cute so effortlessly. First, you’re flaunting yourself around shirtless and turning me on, and then you trip on your own long legs, and I just want to kiss you because you’re so adorable,” she breathed out.

He’s even more surprised, “you, you think I’m sexy?” he stammers.

“Jesus Barry. Obviously, I think you’re sexy, I’ve been all over you for the past three days. I literally let you finger me while our friends were right next to us.”

His cheeks burned and he looked down embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I, I don’t usually do that. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

She was laughing louder now, “my God, what do I need to do to convince you that I’m into you Barry? I promise you that I want this, I want you.” Her eyes burned with passion as she stared into his face.

“I really like you too,” he said with a soft smile. “Thank you for checking up on me.”

She returned his smile, relieved that he finally seemed to be taking in her words. His eyes widened as she started to lower herself, trailing a finger down his body, until she rested on her haunches. He gasped, “Iris, what are doing?”

She shushed him again, “I’m just looking at the scrapes on your legs. Why don’t you sit on one of the toilets, and I can clean these cuts?” She didn’t let him answer, instead just directing him to a stall behind them and pushing him down on the seat. She followed him inside and shut the door behind her. His heart beat frantically against his chest, and he felt his palms getting sweaty. She leaned down again and began running her fingers up and down his leg with a feather light touch. He closed his eyes and let himself get swept up in the feeling of her hands on him. Suddenly she began blowing on his leg, and his pants immediately tightened. He was unable to prevent the inevitable moan that escaped his lips. His head fell back against the wall as Iris lifted her hand higher to rest on his thigh. He sucked in a breath, “Iris, I don’t think I cut myself there,” he muttered. 

“Shhh, just let me do this. I owe you for what you did to me,” she responded.

“Is this a dream?” he muttered, as his eyes fluttered. He was completely lost in the feel of her hand getting closer and closer to his firm cock. It pressed painfully against his pants now, begging to be released. He twitched suddenly when he felt her hand rub over his bulge. 

“You have no idea how much I have been wanting to see your dick, to feel it in my mouth. I can tell you’re already hard for me,” she whispered huskily. 

“Jesus fuck,” he murmured quietly, he just about came at those words. He gripped firmly at the seat underneath him, trying to hold onto some semblance of control as she began to undo his swim shorts. She finally, finally reached into his pants and grabbed his throbbing cock. Precum was already dripping from the tip, and she swirled it with her thumb to spread it around. His eyes shot open to watch her face as she hungrily eyed his dick.

“Christ Barry,” she said awestruck. That gave him enough confidence to reach out and run his fingers through her hair. He could not believe this was happening, he must be dreaming. This girl who was so far out his league was about to suck him off in a public bathroom. He kept his eyes on her, afraid that if he looked away, this would all disappear. She leaned forward, keeping her eyes locked on his and licked his cock from base to tip with an agonizingly slow pace. His fingers clenched in her hair, and he had to hold himself back from thrusting wildly into her mouth. He placed his other hand on the back of her head and helped guide her as her lips enveloped him. The feeling of her mouth around his cock was otherworldly, and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. She began bobbing up and down, gaining speed each time. One of her hands grabbed at his balls while the other pumped at his base, bringing his pleasure to the next level. He had never experienced anything like this in his entire life. He literally felt like he was blacking out, unable to see anything but stars. He began pushing her head with his hands more forcefully, trying to help her take more of him. She was nearly gagging, leaving spit all over his cock, but from the sound of her moans he could tell she was enjoying it. The tension in his stomach continued to tighten, threatening to snap at any minute. She kept speeding up, more and more, and taking him deeper into her mouth every time.

“Iris fuck I’m gonna cum soon,” he warned. However, she didn’t pull away, instead only sucking harder. She lifted her eyes to stare at him, and he saw determination there, and a small smirk of satisfaction. He had never seen anything so hot in his life, this really must be a dream. He began tapping her shoulder frantically, unable to hold back much longer, but she didn’t seem to care. “Iris, I’m… Oh, oh fuck!” he shouted as he came hard down her throat. His mouth was open wide, as it kept coming out in waves. He was panting heavily with his hands clenched in her hair, watching her take down every last drop. Finally, his body relaxed, and she pulled her lips away from him with a pop. She smirked and surged up to give him a searing kiss. He returned it hungrily, never more turned on in his whole life. 

“You are amazing,” he muttered against her mouth.

“I know” she giggled. “Besides, I told you that I owed you. That little stunt you pulled at the movie left me speechless, and I thought you deserved some payment in return.”

“Well believe me, nothing I ever do in my life from now on will ever be enough to repay you for what you just did.”

She laughed, “glad you liked it.”

“So, was this the talk that you wanted to have?” he asked.

“I think I showed you everything that needed to be said. I like you, you like me, let’s see where it goes.”

He nodded his head vigorously, a huge smile breaking out on his lips. “I like the sound of that,” he gushed.

She stood up abruptly, “now we should probably head back before they start thinking we’re doing something in here that we shouldn’t be doing,” she joked.

“We wouldn’t want that,” he added with a smile. She really was amazing. He stood up and adjusted his shorts, then grabbed her soft hand and exited the bathroom. He felt like he might split his lip from smiling so much, but he didn’t care, he had never been this happy in his entire life.


	9. Chapter 9 - Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm still open to any ideas you guys many have.

Chapter 9 - Girl Talk

All the girls sat in the van as they drove back towards the villa to get ready before going out to the club. As Caitlin drove, Linda and Gypsy stared wordlessly at Iris, who had just finished telling them all about the bathroom incident with Barry. Iris remained quiet; her cheeks were hot, and she chewed on her lip nervously as she awaited their response.

Finally, Iris broke, “Jesus can someone say something?” 

A wide smile spread on Linda’s lips first and she began to laugh hysterically, tears forming in her eyes. “Oh my God, what has happened to you?” She wiped at her eyes, “since when are you a little sex freak?”

Iris’ mouth opened in surprise, “shut up!” she laughed. “I am not a sex freak. I just owed him, and he was really turning me on with his strong, sweaty chest and his abs, and I just couldn’t help myself.”

Caitlin’s face was flushed, “I’m not sure I even want to know, but what did you owe him for?”

Linda laughed even harder, “oh God, you don’t know yet! Barry fingered Iris at movie night.”

“Linda!” Iris shouted.

Gypsy and Caitlin gasped in shock, “holy shit, Iris!”

“What?” she said defensively. 

Caitlin looked practically sick, “okay I was right, I did not want to know. We were sitting right next to you guys!” she accused.

“Yeah sorry about that,” Iris conceded. “I stayed quiet though,” she added.

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Caitlin replied.

Linda cut in, “so…?”

“So, what?” Iris asked.

Linda rolled her eyes like it was an obvious question, “So… how big was he?”

Caitlin cranked up the radio and began humming along loudly, “nope I do not want to hear this, nope, no, no, no.”

They all laughed, then Gypsy and Linda turned their gaze back on Iris, intently awaiting her response.

Iris looked down embarrassed, “I don’t know if I should say, isn’t that kind of breaking his trust?”

“Come on,” Gypsy urged.

“He filled me up, let’s just say that,” Iris answered. Gypsy seemed satisfied with the answer, but Linda wouldn’t let it go, “okay fine,” she put both her hands up in front of her, the index finger on each extended up, clearly asking Iris to wordlessly indicate his size. “You just tell me when,” and she began slowly separating her hands.

Iris watched the fingers widen patiently, she remembered vividly that Barry was big, really big, huge even. Linda’s eyebrows started to raise the longer it took for Iris to stop her.

Finally, when her hands were at least eight or nine inches apart, Gypsy cut in “okay I don’t believe you. There is no way skinny Barry Allen is that big.”

“Yeah I’m actually kind of worried for you,” Linda added.

Iris just smirked as confirmation, and Linda slapped her arm with a laugh, “oh my God, that boy is just full of surprises.” 

Caitlin cut in suddenly and she yelled over the radio. “Are you guys done? Can I turn this down?”

“Yeah I think it’s safe. We learnt all we need to know,” Gypsy answered.

Caitlin sighed with relief and turned the music down. Iris was kind of enjoying joking around, so she added loudly, “he’s also got that girth too, girl.” Caitlin screamed trying to drown her out as she, Linda and Gypsy all burst into laughter. They were still chatting and laughing, when they finally arrived back at the house.

\---

Everyone was dressed in their nicest ‘going-out’ clothing, piled tightly into a taxi. They decided not to drive so that they could all drink together. Barry was wearing dress pants and a patterned button up shirt. It was the perfect summer outfit, and he looked amazing. Iris was forced to sit on his lap to squeeze into the car, but she didn’t mind one bit. They didn’t really talk but he laid a comforting hand on her back, making slow circles and warming her body. The gesture was so simple but so genuine and caring, and it just made her want to curl into him and hold him forever. When they arrived, they all filed out, and Barry took the initiative, grabbing her hand and leading them through the door. Cisco, Gypsy, Ronnie and Caitlin all headed to the dance floor, while Wally and Linda went to grab a booth for the group. That left Iris and Barry to get the drinks, weaving carefully through the mass of bodies. As they waited for their shots, Barry leaned down to whisper in her ear, “you look amazing by the way.”

She smiled back at him, a blush growing on her cheeks, “thank you,” she shouted back. She ran her hands over her yellow sun dress and asked, “you like?”

“You’re the most gorgeous girl in here,” he replied simply, like it was the absolute, incontrovertible, unarguable truth. How did he do that? He just kept surprising her, always taking her breath away. She couldn’t help but pull him down for a chaste kiss, trying to communicate everything she felt for him because she knew whatever she said would not be enough. Despite her job as a journalist, Barry just seemed to have a way with words that she couldn’t compete with. They separated as the bartender slid them their drinks. They clinked their shots together and downed them.

Whenever Iris drank, she always never planned to get drunk, but she was a lightweight and it didn’t take much to get her there. That was the case again tonight, having only had three shots and a couple sips of Barry’s drink, but she was already beginning to stumble around. Barry held her up as they danced together, wrapping his arms around her waist. Drinking also made her either horny or angry, and right now the former was taking over because what could she be possibly mad at when she was pressed warmly against Barry’s body. She was grazing her fingers through his hair and across his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. Barry just stared at her, mesmerized, trying to keep her steady as she did her thing. She turned her back to him suddenly and began grinding against his crotch. She heard him groan and could feel him getting hard, as she rubbed her ass against him. She raised her hands behind her and wrapped them around his neck to pull his head closer to her. He began lightly peppering kisses along her back, and she couldn’t help but moan. They swayed together in the middle of the dance floor, completely lost in each other. She spun around suddenly and placed one of her legs between his own, letting her knee slightly graze along his length. The feel of it turned her on even more and she knew she wanted him right then. She began pulling him towards the bathroom, shoving people aside in her hurry. Barry tugged her back lightly and turned her to face him.

“Woah Iris, where are we going?” he asked her.

He looked slightly blurry, and she had to take a moment to focus on his words. “I want to feel this cock inside me,” she said, roughly grabbing at his bulge through his pants. The alcohol was making all her inhibitions disappear, “I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

He breathed in heavily, his eyes widening, but he pulled her hand away. “Believe me, I would love that, but sex is one thing I refuse to do in public,” he joked.

She frowned angrily and stuck out her lip in a pout. He groaned with a light smile on his lips but didn’t cave, “Iris, I want our first time to be special and you’re drunk, I’m not going to take advantage of you like that. Why don’t we go sit down, we can even make out if you want?”

She softened at his words and smiled sweetly at him. “You’re really are a good guy, you know that?”

He just kept laughing as he directed them to the booth, that was now completely void of their friends; they must all still be on the dance floor. Her frown returned again, realizing he had brushed her compliment aside. As they sat down, she grabbed his face in both hands, squishing his soft cheeks together, and made him stare right into his eyes. “I’m serious, you are the nicest person I have ever met.”

He smiled brightly, finally taking in her words, “well thank you, Iris.” 

However, she still wasn’t satisfied, he needed to understand just how great he was. “Barry you’re amazing. You’re funny, you’re smart, you’re kind, and you have the biggest dick I have ever seen in my life.” In her drunk haze she couldn’t be quite sure of what she was saying but she hoped it was getting through to him. He looked shocked and his face turned bright red, as he quickly looked around them to ensure that no one had heard her.

“Shhh, not so loud,” he said worried, but there was a proud smile on his lips. “I believe you okay. You don’t have to keep complimenting me.”

She conceded finally, “okay good,” she nodded her head, commending herself on a job well done. She wished she would’ve stopped there, but the alcohol in her system was making her chatty and she felt like spilling all her secrets. She rubbed her lips against his and muttered, “I’ve never even cum with a guy before. That’s how amazing you are, you made me cum.”

He leaned away from her abruptly and stared into her eyes. “What!?”

She shook her head, trying to concentrate, “what, what did I say?” she asked confused, unable to remember the words that had left her mouth just seconds before.

Barry relaxed, seemingly deciding to let it go, “oh, uh, nothing, nothing.” He cupped her face gently and said, “you may not remember this, but I think you’re the most amazing person that I’ve met in my entire life, and you take my breath away every second that I’m with you.”

Although her mind was still swimming, his words cut through the drunken haze and she smiled brightly. Just then Linda and Wally returned, and Barry slid out of from under her gasp to exit the booth. She frowned, missing his warmth immediately, “where are you going?”

He gave her a small smirk, “I’m just going to grab you a water. I think you’ve had enough to drink.” 

She wanted to defend herself, but just then her stomach began doing summersaults, and instead she said, “that’s probably a good idea.”

She turned to face Linda and Wally in the booth, as they waited for Barry and the rest of their friends to return. They chatted until she noticed her brother and best friend exchanging odd looks, staring at something over her shoulder. She began to turn in her seat, curious to see what they were looking at. She felt Linda trying to stop her, but it was too late. Her stomach dropped, and a dangerous drunken rage took over her body as she watched from across the bar a girl draping her arms all over Barry. She was about to beat a bitch up.


	10. Chapter 10 - Their Eventful Night Gets Worse

Chapter 10 - Their Eventful Night Gets Worse

Linda tried to reason with her, she really did but Iris was too far gone. Normally, if Iris were sober, she would be very chill about the whole situation, she’s not a very jealous person by nature and Barry isn’t her boyfriend. She knows that she doesn’t have some claim over him, he’s allowed to talk to other people, but the way that this woman was throwing herself on him was making her blood boil. Linda had seen first-hand Iris’ drunken rage and knew that this girl talking to Barry should be fearing for her life right about now.

“Iris calm down honey, it’s not a big deal,” her best friend said while she stroked a calming hand across her arm.

She was trying to listen to Linda’s words, but her eyes were currently glued to the girl, who was laughing way harder than necessary at something Barry had said. Iris’ voice shook as she shouted, “who does this bitch think she is? She can’t just force herself on people. I should go over there,” she decided.

Wally cut in, “Iris, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Linda nodded her head in agreement.

She huffed, “well why not? I should go help him, she’s wrapped around him like a leech, he can’t even get away from her.”

“It’s not a good idea because you’re drunk, and you’re going to regret overreacting when you wake up tomorrow morning,” Linda reasoned.

Iris tried to calm her breathing and listen to her brother and best friend, “okay,” Iris said with difficulty. “You’re right, I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of Barry by being all clingy when we’re not even dating yet.”

She watched them both sigh with relief and smiled appreciatively. “See, you’re getting so much better at controlling those rage blackouts,” Linda joked.

Iris cracked a smile, but her stomach still churned at the sight of Barry chatting with the girl. She took solace in the fact that he looked extremely uncomfortable and he seemed to be leaning away from her as much as possible. Unfortunately, this girl was relentless, and Iris clenched her fists as she watched her put a hand on Barry’s shoulder, still laughing hysterically. What could possibly be that funny, she wondered. She should be the only one joking around with him. But she was being good, she stayed back and watched it all unfold. That was until the bitch, (Iris didn’t like using that word, but it certainly fit in this case) surged up towards Barry and kissed him unexpectedly on the lips. Iris was out of her seat in seconds and charging through the bustling crowd towards them with purpose. She could hear Linda and Wally call after her, trying to stop what was coming, but she ignored them and continued on her path. Barry was trying to push the girl off of him, but when she kept persisting, he began turning his head away from her to avoid her mouth on his. Iris finally made it to them, looking at a terrified Barry before turning to glare at the girl, with murder in her eyes. 

The bitch looked back at Iris unimpressed and asked, “can I help you?”

Iris so badly wanted to slap her, but she remembered Linda’s words and knew that she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Barry. So, surprising everyone, even herself, she instead grabbed Barry’s neck roughly and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He was clearly surprised, but quickly melted into her, pushing back against her lips with vigour. She had intended to just give him a quick peck to signal to the girl to back off, but she quickly got lost in the feel of him, like she so often did. Finally, he pulled back from her and she frowned slightly at the loss. She turned back to speak to the girl but realized she had already left, and Iris smirked.

She faced Barry, and he began spewing an apology frantically, “I’m so sorry Iris, I swear she kissed me, I didn’t kiss her. At first she was just asking where the bathroom was so I was trying to be polite and answer her question, but then she just kept talking to me and grabbing me, and she wouldn’t take the hint, so then I tried telling her that I was seeing someone but she didn’t listen and instead just decided to kiss me out of nowhere, so I pushed her off of me but she just kept trying, and then you were here, and I’m just really sorry. I would never do that to you, you’re the only girl that I want to be with, you’re the only girl I want to kiss. You’re not mad, are you?” Iris just watched him ramble with a soft smile and shook her head in disbelief. He really was so adorable. 

He took the shaking of her head as a bad sign, and continued his stammering, “oh no, you are mad. I promise I will make it up to you, whatever you want, I’ll do it, I’m so sorry, Iris,“ he stopped when he noticed the wide smile spread across her face. His worried expression turned into one of confusion.

“I’m not mad at you doofus, how could I possibly be angry when you’re so darn cute,” she said.

His face softened, “oh thank god,” he exclaimed. He began to relax, and a small smirk grew on his lips. “Were you jealous?”

“No,” she denied. He just smiled at her knowingly. “Whatever, shut up,” she punched his arm, but then immediately pulled him in for another kiss. “I was just trying to save you from the random girl throwing herself at you, that’s all.”

“My hero,” he smiled against her lips. “I think I’m done for the night, why don’t we get out of here,” he suggested.

“That sounds amazing,” she said. Instead of getting up from their stools, they just kept staring at each other, lost in their own world. “We should really go,” she murmured.

He nodded but still they stayed planted, “absolutely,” he agreed. They sat there for who knows how long, gazing lovingly at each other. Finally, just as they decided it was time to leave, Iris felt someone brush behind her. Then the brush turned into a graze and then it turned into a grab, with a hand firmly planted on her ass. She turned quickly, “hey, get off me,” she said to the giant of man behind her, trying to push him off of her. She was painfully sober now, and very angry.

He smirked menacingly, “sorry baby, I just needed to get a taste. You are so sexy.” 

Barry stood up from his stool quickly and stepped in front of her protectively. “Hey man, why don’t you back off. We were just heading out,” he tried to reason.

The man laughed, “no I don’t think I want to back off. Tiny guy like you can’t handle this piece,” he said gesturing his head towards Iris.

She began to surge forward to confront him, but Barry outstretched his arm to stop her. “Don’t,” he warned, “he’s not worth it. Let’s just go.” She could tell he was worried; the situation was quickly escalating and could easily turn into a serious problem. She nodded and put an arm around his chest defensively as they tried to walk away. The guy didn’t let them get very far, following behind Barry and shoving him hard in the back. Barry stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. He guided Iris behind him again and pushed her down onto a seat, trying to keep himself between her and the man. 

“Stay here,” he told her firmly, but she started shaking her head vigorously.

“No Barry don’t. Let’s just go,” she pleaded.

“He’s not going to let us walk away, so let me try to talk him down,” he said, while keeping his eyes glued on the guy. 

Then Barry pulled away from her, putting distance between them and stepped forward to face the man. Barry put his hands up cautiously, trying to calm him down. “Look dude, I can tell your drunk. We don’t want any trouble, so we’ll just be on our way, and you can go on yours. No issues here.”

The man sneered at him, “No can do. I’m going to show that bitch what a real man can do,” he spat out. Barry clenched his fists so tightly, Iris worried he may leave marks on the inside of his hands. 

“I really don’t want to fight you, no matter how much you’re pissing me off,” Barry said. His voice was strained with anger, she could tell he was trying desperately to stay calm. It was obvious that Barry didn’t care if the man insulted him, but when it was directed towards Iris, his anger flared.

Suddenly the man surged forward and swung his arm towards Barry’s face. Iris screamed in fear as it collided against Barry’s cheek with a painful crack. Barry staggered back, dazed, but still he didn’t fall. He shook his head to refocus, just as the man swiped at him again. This time Barry was ready for it, and he ducked nimbly before swinging his own fist squarely into the guy’s nose. It must’ve been a hard punch and placed perfectly, because the man became rigid and fell hard onto his back, out like a light. Iris jumped up and ran towards Barry. 

“Holy shit, that was amazing,” she exclaimed. She put her hand up to his face to check for injuries, caressing his red cheek softly. She had small tears in her eyes, feeling extremely thankful that they had come out of this, mostly unscathed.

Barry smile shyly, “let’s just get out of here” he suggested.

She nodded, grabbing his hand and steering them out of the bar. They could find their friends later, but for now they needed to get away from the man, who was slowly coming to. They stopped once they got outside and leaned against the side of the building. Iris gazed at Barry and reached up to press a light finger to his bleeding lip.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He lifted his hand to feel at the cut, “yeah I’m fine. I’m sorry that I didn’t stop him before he touched you. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

She couldn’t help but shake her head at him again. He was unbelievable. Here he was, injured because he was defending her, and he still found a way to blame himself. 

“Barry are you kidding? You just saved me. Thank you,” she said sincerely. 

He just shrugged in response like it was no big deal. Her adrenaline was still pumping, and she desperately wanted to kiss him again but worried it may hurt him. She hated to admit it, but he looked extremely sexy with his swollen lip and disheveled, sweaty hair. She loved this aggressive side of him, the same side of him that came out when he was turned on. It was amazing how he went from being this sweet boy, to a seductive man who made her weak in the knees. She wanted him to pull her into the alley out back and fuck her with everything he had in him. She didn’t say any of this of course, and opted instead to suggest, “why don’t we go find our friends. It’s been a long night.”

“Yes, it has,” he agreed.


	11. Chapter 11 - Let Me Take You Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be interested in me continuing the story even after the vacation? I think I have an idea for where to go until the end of their vacation, but after that, I’m not sure.
> 
> This is a fairly short chapter, just to set up the date night in the next part.

Chapter 11 – Let Me Take You Out

The next few days, the group relaxed around villa, taking their time to recover from their eventful night out on the town. She and Barry had been enjoying getting to know each other a little better, and of course, sneaking off to make out whenever they could find a private moment. She couldn’t help but pull him into an empty hallway of the house, or behind the pool shed to sneak a few a kisses, whenever she could. He had been looking especially good recently, with a black eye and cut lip from the fight the other night. Of course, she hated to see him hurt, but he looked super sexy when he was roughened up a little. Whenever she looked into his injured face, she was reminded of what he had done for her and it made her heart swell and her pussy wet. So, she kept kissing him, partly to alleviate his pain, and partly because she really couldn’t resist him. 

One late afternoon, they all lounged by the pool, with Iris laying her head on Barry’s bare chest. Everyone chatted lightly and laughed, and everything just felt perfect. His fingers played idly with Iris’ soft hair, while she ran her hands along the muscles in his arm, and she felt her eyes beginning to close. She had never felt so at peace in her life. She could hear her friends around them start to retire gradually to the house, but Barry stayed put, not wanting to disturb her. She was right on the precipice of sleep as Barry pulled her closer into his chest so that her head rested just under her chin. She sighed happily and nuzzled into him. 

“I want to take you out on a date,” she heard Barry mutter softly.

She wasn’t fully cognizant yet, and just hummed, with eyes still closed, “hmm?”

He didn’t say anything more and his words began rolling around in her head. She opened her eyes slightly, “can you repeat that?” she asked.

He smiled shyly, “I want to take you on a date.”

She opened her eyes wider, and turned herself around, placing her elbows on his chest. She rested her face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

“You want to take me on a date?” she asked again.

“Yes, I do,” he said assuredly.

“Why?” she asked confused.

His own face turned puzzled, “what do you mean why?”

She chuckled, “I mean, why do you want to take me on a date? We’re basically already dating; I think we’re past the courting stage.”

He frowned deeper then, “Well just because we’re doing it out of order, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do it at all.”

She smiled brightly, “that’s sweet.” She thought about it, “okay yeah let’s go on a date. I don’t think I’ve ever really been on a proper, official date.”

He pulled away from her, affronted, “What!?”

“I don’t know, I feel like in my past relationships we just didn’t bother with dates. We would hang out at the house or go out for beers, or something,” she responded, matter of fact.

Suddenly Barry reached out to grab her face and looked at her very seriously. “Iris you deserve to go out on an amazing date. You should be showered in flowers and chocolate. You deserve the best food and the most expensive champagne. You deserve the world.”

She stared deeply into his eyes sparkling eyes and surged forward to give him a deep kiss. She pulled back slightly, rubbing her nose gently against his. “You’re amazing, you know that.”

“You’re amazinger,” he joked.

“That is not even a word,” she laughed.

“I’m making it a word.”

“So…” she sat up and sat cross legged, “where are we going for this date? When is this date?”

“Well how about tomorrow night. I’ll find a nice restaurant we can go to and I’ll pick you up at your room around 8?” he offered.

“Sounds like a plan,” she said and nodded her head as affirmation.

\---

Iris was a bundle of nerves as she shuffled through her suitcase trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for her date with Barry which was in less than an hour. The other girls sat on her bed, watching her panic gradually ramp up. 

“Iris, sweetie, calm down. You could literally wear a garbage bag, and Barry would still think you were the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen,” Linda joked.

Caitlin and Gypsy both nodded in agreement with wide smiles.

Iris rolled her eyes, “I know, but I want to wear something nice because he’s probably going to do something amazingly sweet and the least I can do is wear a nice dress for him.”

Caitlin had to admit, “you’re probably right. Barry is always doing really nice things for me and Cisco just because he feels like it. I can’t imagine what he’s going to do for something as important as a date. And a date with you at that. I’ve never seen him so into someone in my life.”

Iris blushed with a smile, but she still felt panicked, “see that proves me point. He’s going to look amazing as always and be adorably romantic.”

Gypsy cut in after spotting a dress hidden deep in Iris’ luggage, “woah what about this one?” she asked, holding it up for everyone to see.

Linda and Caitlin both nodded vigorously, “oh yeah, this one is perfect.”

Iris stared at the tight velvet red dress, that hugged her curves tightly. “Are you sure? It’s not a very summery look. I don’t even know why I brought it” 

“Who cares about that, you’ll look amazing in this. Barry’s eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you in this,” Linda said.

Iris looked at the clock and realized that time was dwindling, so she sighed and snatched the dress from Gypsy, to go put it on in the bathroom. She threw it on quickly and did a quick check of her hair and makeup, before re-entering the room. Her friends squealed as she walked in, “oh my God, you look amazing,” Caitlin gasped.

She smiled as a thank you just as they heard a knock on her door. She checked the clock again, it was precisely 8 o’clock. Her friends were laughing excitedly, and she shushed them as she went to answer the door. She swung it open wide and saw Barry beaming down at her, with flowers in his hands. He looked amazing, in a white button-down shirt, tucked into grey dress pants. The shirt was rolled up to his elbows, showing off his strong, muscly arms. Her eyes kept roaming his body, taking him in. Linda had guessed right, Barry’s eyes were as wide as she had ever seen, with love reflecting in them as he stared at her in her dress.

“You look so beautiful,” he said with awe in his voice. 

“Thank you,” she said shyly. “I thought you said you’re always late to things?”

“You’re worth being on time for,” he responded simply. Her smile grew wider, he was definitely going to outdo her on the romantic stuff.

When he just continued to gaze her, she broke the silence, “are these for me?” asked, reaching for the flowers.

“Oh, um, yes,” he said, shaking himself out of his daze. He handed them to her, and she took a whiff of the bouquet.”

“These are amazing,” she said. 

“You’re amazing,” he responded without a moments pause, like complimenting her was completely second nature to him at this point. They stared at each other for entirely too long, until she heard Linda clear her throat behind her. Barry peered his head around the door to look into the room and his cheek turned bright red.

“Oh, hi girls. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were in here,” he stuttered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Linda responded. She turned her attention to Iris, who had still been unable to take her eyes off of him. “Girl hand me the flowers, give him a kiss and get your ass going,” she heard her friend say. Iris just thrust the bouquet at Linda and leaned up to kiss Barry wordlessly. She then grabbed his hand and began dragging him away from her room.

“Byeeee,” her friends said in a sing-songy voice, “have fun. But, not too much fun,” Linda added. 

Without even turning around, Iris gave her friends the finger.

“So where are we going?” she finally asked Barry, once they exited the house. 

“It’s a surprise,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows as they began walking towards their destination. She couldn’t wait.


	12. Chapter 12 - Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to keep the story at the villa for now, and then maybe later explore some storylines outside of the vacation if I'm feeling inspired.

Chapter 12 – Date Night

“I hope you don’t mind the walk, it’s not too far,” Barry asked.

“Oh, I don’t mind at all. I’ll take any reason to hold your hand for a little longer,” Iris smiled.

He turned to her, slightly nervously, “I know I promised to take you to a nice restaurant, but unfortunately most of the good places in the Bahamas are booked up months in advance. So, the only place I could find on short notice was this place just down the road.”

They reached the quaint restaurant just as he finished his explanation. She rested her hand on his arm, “Barr, this is amazing, okay. I would be happy doing anything with you.”

He stared at her, mouth wide, but said nothing. She started to get uncomfortable under his intense stare. 

“What?” she asked consciously.

“You’ve never called me Barr before,” he smiled brightly.

Her own smiled stretched out on her lips, “oh, I didn’t even notice,” she mused. “You don’t mind it do you?”

“I love it,” he exclaimed.

“Good, it suits you. I like giving you cute nicknames,” she said excited. “What if I called you babe, or sweetie?” she wondered to him.

“I love those too,” he smiled brighter. “I love anything that comes out of your lips.”

She blushed. “Well what are you going to call me?” she asked.

He pondered on her question for a short minute. “I think I’ll stick with Iris, nothing will ever feel as right as Iris,” he concluded.

She pulled him down for a deep kiss. She would never get used to him saying things like that. Everything he said had such thought to it, and he always said it with such feeling. When they broke apart, she suggested they go inside, as the night air started to cool her down, and he nodded in agreement.

\---

They sat at a table in the back and ordered their food and some champagne when the waiter came by. 

Iris grabbed Barry’s hand across the table and looked at him sincerely. “I just want to say thank you, all kidding aside. This is maybe one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me Barr.”

He smiled, but there was a sadness behind it, “I’m glad you’re happy.”

Noting the change in his expression, she asked, “what’s wrong?”

He looked up, knowing he had been caught, “nothing serious, it just makes me sad to think that you’ve never had something like this before. You deserve to be treated like a Queen all the time, and I’m sorry that you had to wait so long, but I promise that for as long as you want me around, I will treat you the way that you deserve to be treated.”

Her smile grew and she squeezed his hand, “I’m not sad that I had to wait, because it makes me appreciate you even more. And, I have a feeling I’m going to want you around for a long time,” she said.

He seemed a little nervous and she noticed him take a long, steadying breath. “Can I ask you something?”

She felt her own heart begin to race a little faster, worried about the seriousness in his voice, “sure.”

“Um, well I know you said that we should just see where this goes and you don’t want to put a label on it or anything and I respect that, but I really like you and I don’t see myself wanting to be with anyone else aside from you,” he rambled quickly.

Her smile returned, “so what are you asking?”

“I don’t really know, to be honest,” Barry said. “I guess I just wanted you to know that I understand if you want to keep your options open. You’re amazing and beautiful and you could have literally any guy that you want, but you should know that you’re ‘it’ for me. I don’t expect you to feel the same, but I just want you to realize that I’m not looking for anyone else, you’re everything that I’ve ever wanted and so much more. If you want me, you have me, all of me. However you need me, I’ll be there for you.” he concluded.

She sat there somewhat awestruck. How did he always know the right thing to say? He waited patiently for her answer, fretting with his napkin nervously. She could feel his hand sweating in hers, and she just thought he was so adorable. “So, you’re asking me if I want to be exclusive? If I want to do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing?” she asked curiously.

“I guess so,” he said timidly.

She pretended to ponder on it, even though really it was the easiest decision she had ever made in her life. She knew they were moving fast, but she also knew that they were going to arrive at this point eventually, so there was no use postponing the inevitable. “I guess, ‘my boyfriend Barry Allen,’ does have a nice ring to it,” she said with a smile.

His face began to break into a small grin, not quite allowing himself to believe it, “is- is that a yes?” he asked, shocked.

“I’m saying it’s a yes,” she said back.

He stood up from his seat abruptly, knocking against the table and sending the cutlery clattering around in his haste to lean over to her. He cupped her face before hungrily kissing her lips. “My girlfriend Iris West,” he whispered against her lips, as he brushed her nose with his. He pulled back slowly and sat back in his seat. 

“I like the sound of that too,” she admitted with a large smile.

Now that his initial surprise had worn off, Barry was a little embarrassed at his outburst and began to fix their forks and knives. Their food arrived not long after and they spent the majority of the dinner just eating and enjoying each other’s company. They kept stealing longing and happy looks at each other throughout. Barry was practically blinding her with his beaming smile, she had never seen him look so excited. They had just order dessert, with Barry getting her the brownie, telling her that Linda had mentioned her obsession. She had hoped to keep that part of her a secret, but she couldn’t deny that she was excited for it. Her nerves had finally subsided completely and for the first time that night she really took the time to take in just how good Barry looked. He was downright delicious in his outfit, and with his styled hair. She bit her lip as she gazed at him while they waited for the dessert. Their hands were still linked on the table, but she wanted to feel more of him. Subconsciously her foot rose, and she grazed his calf with her high heel. She saw him shiver, but he must’ve assumed it was an accident, which it sort of was, because he said nothing. However, the second time she swiped her foot against his other leg, was definitely not an accident. He looked up at her, but she just smiled innocently and gave him a shrug. When the brownie arrived, she moaned as she took the first bite, her eyes fluttering shut. Barry’s face was flushed, watching her intensely, clearly remembering similar sounding moans from her when he had his hand deep in her pants. He smiled lightly, shaking his head out of those thoughts, just as her foot came to rest on the chair between his legs, lightly brushing against his crotch. He sucked in a breath and she could see his eyes darken.

“Iris,” he warned in a whisper.

“What?” she asked sweetly, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

“You’re going to need to stop that, unless you want our first time to be against a wall behind this restaurant.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad to me,” she replied mischievously.

“Like I told you when we went out, I would love that, you have no idea how much I would love that. I have to use all of my strength just to hold myself back, but I want it to be special. I want to wait a little bit and do this properly,” he said sincerely.

She sighed, somewhat disappointed but she knew he was right. “Okay,” she conceded, and she pulled her foot back. “So, how long are we talking here,” she asked with a smirk.

“Iris!” he laughed.

“What!? I’m just wondering how long I have to wait.”

“You’re unbelievable,” he shook his with a smile. “I just want to wait until it feels right, is that okay?” he asked her genuinely.

“Yeah that’s okay,” she answered with a smile. She then turned more serious, “I mean that babe,” she paused to watch him smile brightly at the term of endearment she used. “Thank you for respecting me so much and wanting to take this slow. I’ve had a lot of guys hang around just wanting one thing from me, so I appreciate you wanting to get to know me on the inside too.”

“Well I’m glad I get know you for real because you’re so great on the inside.” She didn’t know if he meant it to sound like an innuendo, but she smirked just at the thought of it.

He blushed, seemingly realizing what he had said, but he didn’t add anything to correct himself. He just quirked an eyebrow and smiled with her. They finished up their desert and decided to walk back to the house. They chatted and joked lightly the whole way, and he stayed with her all the way to her room, once again. They stopped at her door and they turned to face each other. 

“Here we are,” he said.

“Here we are,” she responded. She paused and smiled again, “I just want to double check that you definitely want to wait, because you could get it so fast right now if you wanted it.”

He chuckled, “believe me, I want it, but we’re going to wait a little longer.”

She just nodded, she knew it probably wouldn’t work, he seemed pretty sure of himself, but it had been worth a shot.

She sighed, “okay, well goodnight. Thank you for this amazing date,” she said.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, full of admiration, and maybe even love. She didn’t want the night to end but she knew it had to. “You’re welcome, goodnight Iris.” He pulled away from her, dropping her hands and began making his way down the hallway. He walked backwards, not wanting to take his eyes off of her.

“Goodnight babe,” she said lightly, and she could see him smile widely in response. Finally, when he was out of view, she turned and entered her room. She felt weightless and happy, she had never felt like this before. She laughed when she noticed her friends all lying on her bed, asleep; clearly, they had been waiting up for her, to hear about the date. Linda stirred when she heard the door close. 

Linda lifted her head slightly from her pillow, “how was it?” she asked in a soft voice.

“I think I’m in love,” she said wistfully to her friend, as a joke, but she knew on the inside that it was partially true. She was falling for Barry hard and fast.


	13. Chapter 13 - Seduce Him

Chapter 13 – Seduce Him

Iris woke up the next morning with a wide smile on her face. She couldn’t stop thinking about her date last night, and how well everything had gone. She felt like she was living in a fairy-tale and she had found her perfect match. She and Barry were certainly different, but their conversation flowed so easily, and they really respected each other. He was smart, funny, thoughtful, considerate, caring, adorable, sweet, sexy, handsome, the list goes on and on. Aside from their psychological and emotional connection, she also shared a physical understanding with him, that she’d never experienced with another man before. Whenever she was around him, it felt like her whole body was on fire, and her skin tingled just looking at him. It was definitely going to be difficult to take it slow with him, like he had asked. She rolled over on her pillow and found herself eye to eye with her three friends, who were all waking up as well. They groaned and stretched, before sitting up slowly.

“I fell asleep before you finished telling me about the date, how did it go?” Linda asked.

Caitlin and Gypsy nodded in agreement, “yeah spill it, we want to hear everything,” they said.

Iris’ face broke out into a wide smile, “we just went to a restaurant down the road and had a really nice dinner.”

Linda’s face fell, “that’s it, nothing exciting happened this time? Anymore shameless public sex?”

Iris laughed, “no public sex this time.” Her friends looked almost disappointed, “but-“ they looked up excited again, “we did make it official.”

They all squealed, “oh my God, I’m so happy for you guys,” Caitlin said, pulling her in for a hug.

“Thank you,” Iris said, unable to hold back a big grin, “I’m really happy.”

“Did you ask him, or did he ask you?” Gypsy asked curiously.

“I don’t know if he really asked me, so much as he complimented me until I figured out what he was trying to ask to me,” Iris said with a laugh.

“Aww, what did he say?” Linda questioned.

“He just said that he didn’t want to be with anyone else, but he understood if I wanted to be with other people, because I’m amazing, and hot, and gorgeous, and so on.”

They all laughed, “so, nothing else happened? No hot makeout sesh?” Gypsy asked.

“No, he actually said he wants to take it slow.” They raised their eyebrows when she told them that, “okay, he said he wants to start taking it slow now,” Iris added. 

“I don’t mean to judge, but why?” Caitlin asked genuinely.

“I think he just wants to show me that I’m important to him outside of our physical relationship,” Iris explained. 

“Awww, he really is the sweetest,” Linda said. 

“Yeah he is,” Iris agreed under her breath, “he really is.” She tried to hide it, but a groan exited her throat, and she pulled the pillow next to her, over her face.

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin asked.

“Nothing, I just think I’m just going to struggle with the whole taking it slow thing. He is so hot, and I constantly want to jump his bones,” Iris admitted.

That had her friends laughing again. “So just twist his hand a little bit,” Linda suggested.

“What do you mean?” Iris asked.

“I’m saying, make him not want to take it slow.” When Iris still stared at her confused, she articulated slowly, “Seduce. Him.”

“Oh,” Iris finally understood, and she blushed a little, it wasn’t a bad idea. It might finally be the spark he needed.

Gypsy cut through her thoughts about Barry, “okay can we get some food, I’m starving.” 

They all agreed and went to get dressed. As Iris looked through her luggage, she considered what Linda had said and decided to try it out. She chose a tight pair of leggings that hugged her curves and a short crop top, she hoped that would get his attention. She walked down the stairs and saw him leaning casually against the counter in the kitchen. The minute she laid her eyes on his delicious body, a sense of determination took over her, she would pull out all the stops to get him to break. His gaze lifted to her and he almost choked on the apple he had been biting. His eyes were wide, as he hungrily took in her form. She smirked; this was definitely a good start. She made eye contact with Linda who gave her a knowing smile in return. Iris slowly walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. He straightened up and waited expectantly for her to make the first move. She pushed up on her toes to move her face closer to his but stopped just before her lips reached his. He had closed his eyes in anticipation but opened them again when he realized she had stopped. Teasingly slow, she inched closer and took his bottom lip between her teeth. He watched her with wide eyes, as she tugged it lightly before releasing it and abruptly leaning back on her heels. 

“Morning,” she said brightly, like nothing had happened.

Barry remained rooted to his spot, even as she walked away to grab some fruit. She watched from the corner of her eye, as he finally managed to mechanically find his way to a chair by the table, his eyes still glazed over. Off to a good start, she commended herself. When she reached the food, she spotted a banana and got a mischievous idea. She grabbed it and sat herself down in the seat directly across from him. It was only Barry and the girls in the kitchen so far, so at least her raunchy display wouldn’t be in front of everyone. She made sure to hold eye contact with him as she carefully peeled back the banana. When she was finished, she ran her fingers along the side of the fruit and then teasingly licked her digits, dipping each into her mouth and pulling them out with a pop.

“Delicious,” she said to him, and he just nodded, mesmerized by the show she was putting on for him.

He said nothing, but the deep shade of red on his face, and the pulsing veins in his neck gave him away. He was definitely turned on, but she obviously hadn’t done enough yet, if he wasn’t pushing her up against a wall and fucking her, which is where she hoped to end up. She smirked at him, with a seductive look in her eye and lifted the banana to her lips. She licked along the side of it, following the same path as her fingers, then she took it into her mouth. She pushed it down, pulling it in and out ever slightly, before breaking it off and taking a bite. Barry was practically drooling, and he crossed his leg, clearly trying to cover up his growing hard on. He lifted his hand to the back of his neck and began rubbing it nervously, like he always did when he was flustered. He was desperately trying to look at anything aside from her, but his eyes kept flitting back to her, too curious and turned on, to look away completely.

“Is something wrong Barry? You’re looking really red,” she said innocently.

“Uh, no” he cleared his throat. “No, I’m good. I’m just going, uh, going to go help the other guys outside. They’re suck, I mean stuck cleaning up the dinning room. I’m coming, I mean, I’m going to go help them,” he said, practically racing out of the room, trying to get away from her.

She smiled and couldn’t help giggle at his behaviour. Obviously, she was going to have to keep chipping away at him, but it was definitely working. Linda walked by, her jaw slightly agape, and shaking her head, she had seen the whole performance. 

“That was shameless,” she said with a wide smile.

\---

After breakfast, Iris still hadn’t seen Barry and she knew he must be avoiding her. She had the idea to do some yoga in front of him, but she couldn’t find him. She walked around the house aimlessly, looking for him and finally spotted him reading a physics book on the front lawn. With her mat in hand, she exited the house and walked towards his chair where he was lounging. She trailed a light finger along his neck as she came around from behind him. He was still shivering from her touch, when she leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. She held her lips against his longer than normal, putting her all into the kiss. 

Finally, she pulled back, “mind if I join you?” she asked brightly.

His eyes were still closed, and his face was flushed from the kiss. “Um,” she watched him try to gather his thoughts, “um, sure, yes, I mean no, I don’t mind at all, of course you can join.”

“Thanks! I’m just going to try some yoga, I’ve been feeling really stiff recently,” she said as she bent her neck side to side to stretch it. He eyed her throat hungrily, like he wanted a taste.

“Oh okay,” he answered nervously. From the look in his eye, it seemed like he knew that he was in for some trouble. 

With a smile she turned her back to him and placed her mat on the grass in front of him. She bent over very slowly to get into the first position, giving him a full view of her ass. She thought she might have heard him groan but when she turned her head around to look at him with a smirk, he had his eyes glued back on his book. She then faced him and bent forward to touch her toes. She reached her hands down which pushed her boobs together, now giving him a tantalizing look at this part of her of her body. She felt herself sweating but she hoped it would only make her more appealing to him. She subtly looked up at him again and noticed that he hadn’t turned a single page since she began. She kept transitioning into new yoga positions, each one more sexual and shameless than the last, trying desperately to keep his attention. He kept shifting uncomfortably in his chair, and readjusting his shorts, so she knew whatever she was doing was turning him on. Unfortunately, being horny didn’t seem to be enough to get him to crack. Finally, she huffed in defeat, throwing her hands down in exasperation, nothing was going to work on him. As she rolled up her mat, she thought she saw a smirk on his lips, like he knew he had beat her. That set a fire in her stomach, who did he think he was turning her down? She was hot and desirable, and most guys were usually all over her. Barry’s refusal and rejection were making her want him even more, as she became more and more sexually frustrated. Screw seducing him, she was going force him to fuck her, she didn’t care what she had to do. She charged towards him and he looked absolutely terrified, good, he should be a little scared. She plopped herself down hard on his lap and swung one leg over, so that she was straddling him. He was completely rigid, not allowing himself to move or touch her. Without hesitation she leaned in and placed her tongue on his collarbone. She trailed it all the way to his ear and took his lobe between her teeth. He began gasping as she tugged it, finally putting his hands around her waist. She thought that he was finally giving into her advances, but he was actually trying to push her away from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

“Iris,” he tried to say, but she quickly interrupted him. She released his lobe, and whispered hotly in his ear, “I’m warning you right now Barry. If you don’t fuck me soon, you won’t be fucking me at all.” She tried to make her voice seductive, but she could hear the desperation in it. She needed this, she needed him. He sucked in a trembling breath, “Jesus,” he said in surprise. She ground herself down once, eliciting another gasp from him, before quickly standing up and walking away. She raced towards the house, speed walking away from a dazed Barry who was still seated in his chair, his book all but forgotten. She began to panic, as she got closer and closer to the door, realizing that he still hadn’t come after her. What if he was really serious about taking it slow and she was disrespecting his wishes. Maybe it was truly important to him and she was making a joke out of it. Just as she was reaching the front door, she stopped and resolved to apologize to him. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t hear him come up behind her, and she turned, smacking directly into his big chest. 

“Oh shit, I was just coming to talk to you,” she said. When she looked into his face, she gasped at the fire and heat reflected in his eyes. Desire and craving were clear in his expression as he shoved her roughly against the wall. She was still completely stunned and unprepared for his mouth when it descended hungrily on hers, like he had been malnourished his entire life and the only thing that could satisfy him were her lips. Her shock wore off quickly and she didn’t hesitate any longer to grab at him and pull his body closer to hers, trying to eliminate the gap between them completely. She melted into his touch and began moaning at the feeling of his hands grabbing at her waist. Clearly, she had forgotten just how good he was at kissing, because it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She thought their first kiss was good, but her past self had no idea what was in store for her. Gone was the sweet, sensitive Barry she had grown used to, and now he was a man possessed. He kept kissing at her greedily, and her mind was beginning to fog, completely lost in the feeling of him. When air was becoming a problem, he simply lowered his lips to her neck and began sucking there. Without warning, Barry pushed himself off of her and she whined at the loss of his body on hers. 

“Hey?” she pouted.

His voice was gravely and deep, “not here,” he said. “Your room,” he commanded, and all she could do was nod. 

This animalistic side of him was so hot, and she was thrilled that she finally managed to pull it out of him. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other as they snuck up the stairs. He smacked her ass and she yelped in surprise, causing him to laugh sexily. Barry bodied the door open and pushed her down onto the bed. She looked up at him expectantly, literally dripping with anticipation. He gazed at her deeply, and the hungry glaze in his eyes began to dissipate, turning into a look of loving adoration. A blush began to form on his neck as he lifted his hand to rub his neck. She watched in amazement as he completely transformed, and his nervous side came back out.

She reached for him desperately, “no, no, no,” she scrambled. “Do not go back into your shell now,” she implored. She grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes, “listen to me Barry, I am giving you permission to fuck me the way that I know you can,” she shook her head, and corrected herself, “no I’m not just giving you permission, I am asking you. Please fuck me, for God’s sake just fuck me already.”

The hungry gleam quickly returned to his eyes, and a mischievous smirk formed on his lips. He leaned over her, holding his body just above hers, and growled confidently into her ear, “you asked for this. Just tell me if you want me to stop,” making her shiver all over. He leaned back momentarily to slam the door shut behind him, and then he was back on her. She had no idea what she had just unleashed, and she had to admit, she was a little scared, but mostly excited.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Time Has Finally Come, Over and Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had a bunch of chapter that I wrote when I had more time, and I was posting them gradually but now I've finally released all of those. It may take a little longer for new chapters from here on out, but I'll still do my best to post fairly consistently when I can.

Chapter 14 – The Time Has Finally Come, Over and Over

He was kissing her all over, leaving every part of her on fire. Somehow it felt like he was everywhere, all at once. She was desperately trying to suck in air, feeling absolutely breathless from the sensation of his lips on her. He ripped her crop top off from over her head and stared at her with a deep want in his eyes. They were both kneeling on the bed, but he still towered over her. She was trying hopelessly to keep up with him, running her hands all over those abs that she had only seen from a far. Now she was finally feeling them under her fingers, and he felt amazing. He was nibbling at her neck and she could barely stay focused, she felt like she was melting under his touch. Her stomach was tight with anticipation, and she could tell that she was dripping and ready for him. 

“Can we get this off,” she asked, tugging at his shirt. 

He leaned back and pulled it off over his head with ease. She drank him in hungrily and enjoyed running her hands over his firm chest without the constraints of clothing. He didn’t let her savor it for long, because he was pushing her down onto the bed so that she was lying on her back. He leaned in and grabbed at her boobs, over the bra, giving them a squeeze. She sucked in a deep breath of satisfaction and her eyes fluttered closed. Everything he was doing felt amazing. From there he trailed his hands down her stomach until they reached the hem of her leggings. 

“These fucking things need to come off,” he barked huskily. She had never heard him swear like this before and it was incredibly sexy.

He wrapped his fingers around her pants and ripped them down her legs aggressively. She gasped with surprise at his confidence but also at the feeling of the cold air on her legs. Goosebumps began to form on her skin, but Barry quickly warmed her up once again, with his body on hers. Now lying only in her underwear, she felt vulnerable but the awe in Barry’s eyes as he took in her form, made all her doubts disappear. Discarding her leggings over his shoulder, Barry leaned back over her and began kissing and suckling her chest. 

With his face still sandwiched between her boobs, Barry’s eyes lifted to look at her. “You’re going to lie there and let me do what I’ve gotta do, okay?” he asked seductively.

She could only nod, “just tell me if you’re not enjoying it,” he added with some of nervousness returning.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” she responded, her voice cracking.

His assertive smirk returned, “I’m about to make you cum again.”

“What?” she squeaked out.

“You said a guy has never made you cum while you were together, well I’m about to make that happen,” he replied before diving back in to kiss along her collarbone. 

She was still confused as to how he knew that, and she would have to ask him about it later but right now, she didn’t care one bit. Barry was acting extremely sexy and confident, and she wasn’t about to interrupt him on his mission. If he wanted to try giving her an orgasm, she was all for it. She writhed under him as he continued his path down her body. He licked and nibbled past her boobs, and along her stomach. He kept getting lower and lower, and she closed her eyes again with anticipation. While his lips worked, his hands were also busy, trailing up her leg, leading his fingers and lips to meet right at her center. He was kissing at her navel, just as his fingers hooked around her panties and he pulled them down. She was now completely exposed, aside from her bra and she was breathing heavily. She was sure she was dripping all over the bed, but she didn’t really care. Now that her panties were out of the way, she thought that Barry would finally use his lips where she really wanted them, but instead, he teasingly skipped over her core and continued to pepper kisses down her thigh. 

“Barry,” she whined loudly, not caring one bit about their friends that were just downstairs. 

He smiled, “getting impatient, are we?”

“I’ve literally been waiting for this, from the minute I laid eyes on you. Get on with it,” she said frustrated.

He grinned wider but began to lick his way back up towards her pussy. He used one finger to lightly stroke along her lips and she jerked at the feeling of his hands finally where she wanted them. “God you’re so ready for me,” he said hoarsely. She just nodded silently, with her lips clamped tightly together to avoid being too loud. He noticed her silence and he shook his head, “no, no, I want to hear you, I want to hear everything,” he commanded. 

“Okay,” she whispered breathlessly.

He lifted his finger and pressed it firmly directly on her clit. She squirmed, “what was that?” he asked.

“I said okay,” she responded louder this time. His dominant personality was turning her on so much right now. The sensation was overwhelming, and he had barely even touched her yet. 

He nodded, satisfied with the response, and before she could really prepare for it, he stuck his tongue out and licked all the way along her wet lips. A moan escaped her, and she gripped at the bed sheet, trying to hold herself still. He lapped at her moisture excitedly, like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Her eyes were beginning to roll into the back of head, just as he inserted his first finger inside her. He pumped quickly in and out and added pressure with his tongue on her clit. Her stomach continued to tighten, and she knew she was already close. All this anticipation and build up had her really worked up. His tongue continued to work its magic, and he added a finger, still getting faster and faster. She was literally beginning to shake now, and her moans got louder, edging on a scream. She had never felt this good in her entire life, and she never wanted the sensation to end. Barry added a third finger and began to curl and twist them inside, like he had done on movie night, pumping at an almost impossible speed, and she came completely undone. 

“Fuck, Barry!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

There was no question that her friends could hear them now, but she was a little preoccupied. She came hard and fast, directly into his mouth and he happily swallowed down every drop. Her body clenched violently, as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm before finally, she relaxed. She sighed deeply and released the sheets that had been gripped tightly in her grasp. 

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered, wiping her forehead of the sweat which had built up.

Barry didn’t slow down, just pushing himself up so that his face was level with hers. She leaned up to give him an appreciative kiss and she could taste her sweet nectar on his lips. He reached a hand behind her back and easily unhooked her bra.

“You seem experienced with that,” she noted teasingly.

“Shut up,” he said with a chuckle.

The joking air didn’t last long, as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. She was moaning loudly again, as the delicious feeling of his tongue took over. He tugged on her hardened nipple with his teeth, before releasing it. She was scrambling to unbutton his shorts and began tugging them down, impatiently. They slid off, to reveal his boxers and his large, stiff member which was straining against the fabric. She hooked her fingers around the hem of his boxers, and pulled those down just as quickly, as his eyes fluttered closed. It was the first time she had seen him break, he had been so commanding and restrained so far. She grabbed his giant cock and began pumping it, using the precum to lubricate her hand as she went. He was groaning, but he had enough strength to grab her wrist and stop her movement.

She looked up at him confused, “if you keep doing that, I won’t last long, and like I promised, I plan to make you cum a lot more tonight.”

Her mouth opened in surprised, “but you already made me cum?”

“That was with my hands, and my lips, you’re going to cum on this dick next,” he said with absolute confidence in his voice.

If she weren’t already soaked, she imagined that she would’ve gotten really wet at those words. 

“Do you, do you have a condom?” she asked with a tentativeness in her voice that was normally never there. 

This dominant Barry was not what she expected but it was so much better than she could’ve hoped for. He nodded and hopped off the bed to race towards his discarded shorts. She watched his naked butt at he grabbed the condom from the pocket and ran back to her quickly. “Do you normally carry condoms around in your pocket?” she asked teasingly.

“I had to grab one after I saw you this morning with that banana. I didn’t know what else you had in store, and I’m never very good at staying away from you,” he responded with a chuckle.

He tore it from his package with his teeth and slid it with ease over his hard cock. She watched in awe, unable to take her eyes off his large member. He pushed her back lightly on the bed and grabbed her thighs to spread her open for him. She was dripping on the bed again, and he stared at her with fire his eyes. He grabbed his dick and leaned forward so that he could rub the tip along her wet lips. She closed her eyes, anticipation and arousal coursing through her again. 

“You ready?” he double checked.

She nodded enthusiastically, she had never taken such a big dick, but she so turned on that any fear she would normally have, was completely gone. She felt him push forward slowly, and she clenched her hands in the sheets, as he slid into her inch by inch. He kept pushing in, more and more, and it was like he was never ending. She was bottomed out, just as his hilt hit against her, and she couldn’t help the piercing moan that came out of her. 

She had never been so full in her life, “God you’re huge,” she whispered.

It was a little uncomfortable, but it felt amazing. She was enveloping him completely, and Barry’s closed his eyes at the sensation. Once she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her, he shifted slightly, giving both the friction that they were desiring. With one hand next to her head, and the other gripping her waist tightly, he began moving in and out of her slowly, letting her get used to the sensation. She had her hands around his neck, so she could pull him in for a kiss, then she trailed her fingers down his back. Whenever he was at his deepest insider her, she would hook her nails into his skin, trying to get a grip on something, anything. She didn’t want to hurt him, but the feeling was overwhelming.

She was ready for him now, and she wanted him to give it his all, let himself go completely and just fuck the shit out of her. “Faster, harder. Fuck me, baby, fuck me,” she whispered, and his eyes shot open hungrily, and he set his jaw with determination.

“You asked for this,” he growled and without warning he grabbed one of her legs and lifted it over his shoulder so that he could go even deeper. He began thrusting faster into her, clapping against her with ferocity. She was writhing on the bed, trying to get a hold of something, as she felt herself floating higher and higher. He dug in, hitting just the right spot repeatedly, keeping up the unrelenting pace. The bed was creaking under them, and her head was slamming into the back board. He moved his hand from her waist and began massaging her boob, which added to the amazing sensation. After a particularly deep stroke, she felt her stomach tighten and she knew she was just moments away from cumming again. Her bed arched off the bed, and her pussy began forcefully clenching around him.

“Oh fuck,” she screamed as she spilled over the edge a second time. Barry was muttering expletives at the intense feeling of her pussy gripping his dick, but he just kept pounding into her relentlessly, extending the feeling of her orgasm. As soon as it subsided, Barry pulled out her and flipped her over onto her front. He pushed head down onto the bed forcing her back to arch, so that her ass was presented perfectly to him. He didn’t give her even a second to gather herself, before he was back inside her. Now he was thrusting into her roughly from behind, grabbing at her ass. He gave it a hard slap, and she yelped as he kept up his determined pace.

“More,” she said, “more.”

Barry’s hand reached out and twisted itself around her hair. He gripped it and tugged her head back, not too much to hurt her, but just enough to give her what she wanted. Her neck was strained and exposed, and he leaned down to suck on it, eliciting a moan from her. His chest rested on her back, as he pumped into her endlessly.

“So fucking good,” she whispered.

The sounds of her own moans and Barry’s loud huffs, as well as the clapping of his body hitting against her, filled the room. He held onto her hips firmly, pulling him into her, and she aided by pushing back into him. He reached one hand around and began kneading her boob, still slamming into her from behind. She began gasping louder at the feeling of her orgasm coming on again, as he hit into her g-spot over and over, turning her out completely. Barry could sense the erratic pulsing of pussy and must have guessed that she was close again. He reached his other hand around her and began rubbing against her clit ferociously.

“Come on, cum for me Iris,” he whispered in her ear hotly, and that was all it took for her for fall off the edge once again.

She tensed suddenly and screamed his name repeatedly as another orgasm ripped through her. “Oh my God,” she was screaming.

She felt pleasure all over, and her arms finally gave out and she collapsed tiredly on the bed. Her pussy was throbbing and raw, but she felt amazing, tired but amazing. Barry must have been close himself because she could feel his thrusts getting more erratic. He flipped her back over and scooped her by the thighs, before standing up with her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck support her weight, and connected her ankles around his back, as he slammed them against the wall next to the bed.

“Jesus, aren’t you tired?” she joked.

“I’m close,” whispered back, before thrusting his entire length back into her again. She threw her head back and shut her eyes, letting herself be taken over by the feeling once again. He pumped up into her, hitting all of her right spots. Still was still coming down from her last orgasm, so her pussy already began clenching around him. He slid in and out, over and over. She scraped her nails up his back, and she was certain she broke the skin this time, but she didn’t care right now. Her breathing was becoming shaky and laboured, and she was about to snap. This entire thing was like a dream, and she was seeing stars. She felt like she was floating, and about to come crashing down back to earth.

“fuck I think I’m gonna cum again baby,” she warned.

“Me too. Together,” he said, and he started pushing into her even faster and harder. For the final time, she shuddered violently and came on his cock. Her juices were flowing, and she felt him thrust into her one more time before stilling inside her.

“Fuck” he grunted in her ear, as he came hard into the condom. He slowly pulled out of her and set her down on the floor, but her legs were so shaky and tired that she collapsed in his arms. He held her up and guided her to the bed. He left her momentarily to throw the condom away, before joining her and wrapping his arms around her warmly. She laid on her side, and he spooned her from behind, his face resting in her hair.

“You okay?” he asked, concern in his voice. All the aggression and sexy confidence was gone and now he only cared to see that she was okay.

She smiled lazily, “I’m amazing,” she responded, tired, but never more satisfied in her life. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” he replied, equally exhausted. “Took it like a champ,” he joked lightly, both of them nodding off. Just as her eyes fell closed, she felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck, and she smiled, before falling into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some big changes coming after this chapter, so let me know if you guys like where the story is going. I'm still really busy so new entries will continue to be released slower than before.

Chapter 15 - The Morning After

Her eyes cracked open and she took in the dark room. There was daylight filtering through the blinds so she knew it must be morning. She shifted a little and suddenly noticed a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Barry was still behind her, pulling her into his chest. She turned in his grasp so that she could stare at him and found that he was still sleeping. He looked adorable with his ruffled hair, and his lightly freckled face. He looked so calm and serene, a stark contrast to the man from last night. She lifted her fingers, running them softly along his eyebrows, over his eye lids, down the slope of his nose, and across his supple lips. Feeling them, reminded her of what they doing to her last night and she smiled. That was by far the best sex she’s ever had in her life, and she wouldn’t be surprised if it was the best sex anyone ever had in the entire world. They somehow fit perfectly, and she hoped it had been as good for him as it had been for her. She honestly felt like she was falling in love him, everything was so easy between them. It scared her how quickly everything was happening between them since it had only been a little over a month since they had met, but she knew in her heart that he was the one for her. Barry began to stir from the feeling of her fingers drawing along his lips. His face broke into a lazy smile, mirroring her own expression. “Morning,” he croaked.

“Morning,” she replied in an equally tired voice.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like I said last night, I feel amazing. A little sore, but really good,” she said, smiling even wider. “What about you?”

“I feel great,” he said excitedly. “Let’s just say, I released some pent-up emotion.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” she laughed. 

His face morphed into one of concern, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, of course not babe. I would have told you if I wasn’t enjoying it. Believe me, I enjoyed it,” she said, running her hands along his face.

“Okay,” he said slowly, still not fully convinced.

She wanted to ease his worries, so she cheerfully asked, “why don’t we get some food?”

“Okay,” he repeated, this time a little more confidently.

She pulled the covers off of them, and they turned together to stand up. She wobbled a little on her feet and Barry reached his arms around her to steady her. His concern returned, “oh Iris,” he said, worry in his voice.

She righted herself and turned to face him, “Barry, I promise I’m fine, okay. Just a little sore and stiff but you didn’t hurt me,” she was practically laughing now, sometimes he was too caring for his own good.

He let her stand on her own, “alright, alright,” he finally conceded. 

She grabbed onto his hand, and they quickly threw on some clothes, before walking downstairs to the kitchen together. Unfortunately for them, everyone was already awake and waiting for them. Some of their friends had shy, polite smiles, while others had wide smirks.

“Hellooo,” Cisco drawled. “How are we feeling this fine morning?” he asked them.

Barry was blushing fiercely, and Iris just looked down at her feet with a small, embarrassed smile. They just sort of stood there awkwardly until people moved on and went about getting their breakfast, a few of them shaking their heads in disbelief. They separated, and Iris walked towards the fruit a little uncomfortably, her gait wider than usual, and her steps slow and deliberate. Barry went in the opposite direction towards the bread, do Linda took the opportunity to pounce on her for questioning.

“Bitch,” she whispered excitedly in her ear, “you are walking like you just got off a horse.”

“Shut up,” Iris smirked. 

“And not just a pony, but like a really big horse, a really really huge, massive, big horse,” her friend added.

Iris laughed, “shut up! That is not true,” she added defensively.

“So, I’m going to assume it went well, based on all the screaming I heard last night,” Linda asked.

“I did not scream,” Iris returned. She was just going to deny everything, she would not let Linda have this over her.

“Do you want me to recount everything you said verbatim? Because I certainly could.”

Iris conceded, “okay fine, I may have been a little loud.”

“A little!? I don’t even want to know what was going on in there to make you yell like that,” Linda laughed.

“Let’s just say, a lot was going on in there,” Iris mumbled.

“That’s what I like to hear. So?” Linda prompted.

“So, what?” Iris asked.

“Did it finally happen? Did you finally cum? From all the noise, I’m hoping you did.”

“Oh my God, yes okay,” she whispered hurriedly, trying to get her friend to quiet down. Then she was reminded of something Barry had said, “did you tell him about that?”

“About what?” Linda asked.

“About me never being able to have an orgasm with a guy. Barry seemed to know.”

“I didn’t tell him anything. You probably said something to him when you were drunk,” Linda suggested.

Iris thought hard to that night. She could vaguely remember word vomiting a bunch of her secrets to Barry and she wouldn’t be surprised if that was one of them. She slapped a hand over her face, “oh God,” she said with realization.

“Don’t stress about it, I’m sure Barry doesn’t mind. He probably feels special being the first.”

“I know, but it’s still kind of embarrassing,” Iris groaned. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure, let’s go back to talking about the sex, how was it? It sounded like it was pretty good, and if those gashes in Barry’s back are any indication, I would say you were pretty into it,” Linda smirked.

Iris whipped her head around to look at Barry and noticed with horror that his entire back was covered in claw marks. He hadn’t put a shirt on this morning, so the scratches were on display for everyone to see. Iris’ embarrassment continued to grow, “oh God,” she groaned, but Linda interrupted her before she could worry about it too much.

“Girl, stop stalling, how was it?”

“It was amazing okay!” Iris said in a loud whisper, “I came like four times.”

Linda eyes widened into giant saucers, “did you say four?”

“Yes four.”

“Oh. My. Fucking. God,” Linda exclaimed deliberately. “That is a scary amount of times.”

“I know! And honestly, I feel like he could’ve kept going, but he could see that I was getting tired. He was like a freaking machine in there. It was so hot, my God,” Iris explained hurriedly, as she noticed Barry walking towards them. “Shhh, he’s coming,” she whispered to Linda, and her friend whispered back, “no, I think that was you coming.” Iris gave her a glare just as Barry sidled up next to her and placed a delicate kiss on her lips, “hey, what are you guys talking about?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Iris said, a little too quickly.

Barry’s eyes narrowed playfully, “really? You’re acting a little suspicious.”

“Nothing suspicious going on here,” Linda said, before adding, “just discussing the fun you guys had last night.”

“Oh,” Barry said, his smile fading away, now looking shy and uncomfortable.

“Linda,” Iris said, rolling her eyes, “what is wrong with you.” She tried shushing her friend to no avail.

“In fact, I heard you had fun multiple times,” Linda said with a sly smile.

“Linda!” Iris said louder this time, “get out of here,” she pushed her friend away from them.

Iris turned to face Barry whose face was now completely red with embarrassment, while doing his signature move of rubbing his neck. “Sorry,” Iris apologized, “she struggles to keep things to herself.”

“S’okay,” Barry mumbled. 

Iris stepped closer, a smirk playing on her lips. His long, strong body looked really good at the moment, with the morning sun, framing his beautiful face. After the taste she got of him last night, she didn’t know how to stay away from him. She was hooked and constantly horny for more. “She is right though; I did have a lot of fun.” She lowered her hand subtly, to trace her fingers lightly along the bulge in his pants. 

Barry audibly gulped and stepped back slightly, “oh, uh, me, me too,” he answered, visibly flustered.

She loved that Barry could transform from this dominant man in the bedroom to a nervous wreck just because of a little flirting. She shook her head and then grabbed an apple and his hand and said, “let’s go hang by the pool.” 

He nodded, and they both picked up their phones, before heading outside. They sat down together on a lounge chair, curling into one another much like they had the night that Barry asked her out on the date. She laid between his legs with her head resting on his bare chest. He curled his arms around her and pulled out his phone so he could swipe through Instagram. He held it up so that he could see it around her head, but it gave her an easy view of the screen as well. She watched as he thumbed through his feed, pictures of his friends and family going by. She spotted a photo of a girl around their age, posing on the beach, in a bikini. Iris grabbed his wrist to stop him from swiping and inspected the post. “Who’s this?” she asked curiously, trying to keep any jealousy out her voice. 

Her head moved with his chest as he let out a breathy chuckle. “It’s just a girl I met in University,” he answered.

“She seems nice,” Iris said, her voice not at all convincing. “Were you two close?”

“Iris,” he said as he placed a soft kiss to her neck, “we just had a few classes together, she is no one.”

She brightened at that, “good, I want people to know you’re mine,” she said, pulling his arms closer around her.

“Well, shall we make it official? We can put each other’s name’s in our bios and let everyone know we’re taken,” Barry offered.

Iris laughed, “you’re ridiculous,” she paused, “okay, yes let’s do it,” she followed quickly. She couldn’t hold in her excitement; she liked putting a stamp on her man. She hated the idea of other women thinking he was single, even though she had no real reason to believe that they were after him, or that he couldn’t be trusted. She normally wasn’t the possessive, jealous type, but Barry brought something out of her. She feared losing him more than anything else.

He laughed along with her, as she pulled out her phone and they both made the changes to their Instagram. They pressed the confirm button in tandem, each of them sporting ridiculous, giddy smiles. They were acting like a bunch of big nerds but neither of them really cared. Just as they were refreshing their pages, Barry got a call.

“Oh, this is work, I should probably take this,” he said, slipping out from under her. She nodded, noticing that she too was getting a phone call from her editor. 

She picked up after the third ring, and said, “hello?”

Scott was on the other end, and launched immediately into his demands, “hey West, you know that big arms dealer case you were looking into? Well, we found a lead, we think that the Goldface Casino might be a front. I know you’re on the trip right now, but we really need you to come back in, and go undercover to investigate the Casino. You’re our best reporter, and,” he paused and cleared his throat, “I hope this isn’t too unprofessional, but you’re quite beautiful and I think the men may be too distracted to notice that you’re questioning them. None of the other investigative guys have that advantage.”

She sighed and dragged her hand over her face. She really didn’t want to leave; she’d only been on the trip for about a month and she was supposed to have another two. She was still getting to know Barry and now would be the worst time to leave. However, this was a really important investigation, one she had been working on relentlessly before she had left. All of her leads had gone dry, so there wasn’t much more she could do at the time, but now with this new opening, she knew she had to go, or someone else would replace her and take credit for all her hard work.

“Alright, I’ll get the next flight out,” she answered Scott before hanging up. She dropped her phone and sighed again, exasperatedly; she was not looking forward to the conversation she was about to have. Barry was walking back towards her, and he looked a little uncomfortable after his phone call. 

“Hey,” he broached carefully, “so that was work, and they need me to head back to Central City.”

“What? Really!” Iris exclaimed, all of her annoyance gone.

“Oh,” he looked surprised by her enthusiastic response, “yeah, there’s an arms dealer case and they need me to get some fingerprints at the scene.”

Her eyes widened, “do you have to go to the Goldface Casino for that?” she asked.

His face mirrored her own, “yes! How did you know that?”

“My editor just called me in, he said he wants me to go undercover at the Casino,” she told him.

“That’s literally what my boss wants. He asked me to go undercover and dust for prints, so we can hopefully identify some of Goldface’s associates,” he said in shock.

Her mind was reeling, what were the chances that both CCPN and CCPD got the same lead, at the same time; maybe they were working together. At least now she wouldn’t have to leave Barry, instead they could head home together, and they could even team up for this investigation. “Babe, we should work together, pool our resources!”

He seemed hesitant, “I don’t know if my work would be okay with that. We can’t allow civilians to join the investigation.”

“Well I’m going to be there anyway, this way we can at least watch each other’s backs,” she justified.

He pondered on that, and he started to nod his head, “yeah that’s true. I guess there’s no harm in both working and sharing some of our findings for the greater good. I don’t think there’s any law against that,” he smiled.

She hopped up excitedly, “yay, this is going to be so fun. I felt bad about having to leave, but now I get to stay with you,” she said to him.

He smiled even wider in response, “I don’t know if this is supposed to be fun, but I am glad that we get to stay together. I was pretty bummed when I got the call.”

“Me too, let’s go pack our bags and let everyone know. We’ll have to get the soonest flight out.”

He nodded in agreement and they raced back towards the villa.


	16. Chapter 16 - Joining the Mile-High Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy the past few weeks. I've been wanting to write an undercover story for a while so I thought I would just combine it with this story since I planned on exploring things outside of the villa anyway. Let me know if you guys like this change, and feel free to suggest some ideas, I might try to incorporate some stuff.

Chapter 16 - Joining the Mile-High Club

Iris and Barry were currently huddled together at the airport, waiting for their plane’s departure. They were lucky enough to get two of the last tickets for a direct flight from the Bahamas to Central City. They had quickly explained the situation to their friends who were sad to see them go but ultimately understood. They had packed their things as fast as they could and hailed a taxi. Now, they heard their numbers being called and boarded the plane, unfortunately there weren’t many seats left so they were stuck in the back row of economy, right next to the bathroom. It wasn’t ideal to say the least, but they were lucky to get anything at all. Barry helped her shove their bags into the overhead and they settled in for a long flight.

“Wanna throw on a movie or something?” Barry suggested.

“I was actually thinking we should try to come up with our covers,” Iris countered.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“Well we can’t go into the casino as Barry and Iris, the CSI and the Reporter. We’ll need different identities,” she explained.

Barry thought about it, “do you think that will really be necessary? You don’t have to tell people your name when you’re talking to them, and I’m just dusting for prints. We should be in and out of there pretty quickly.”

“We should still have something as a backup, just in case. You never know, they could ask us our names or question us at the door. Also, people will feel more comfortable telling me things, if I can tell them something about myself first, but obviously we can’t reveal any real details about our lives, so we should come up with a new name and some general details about our different identities,” Iris argued.

Barry nodded in agreement, “okay I guess that makes sense. Any ideas?”

She looked at him and tried to think of another name that would suit him, but nothing could encapsulate him as well as ‘Barry,’ it really was the perfect name for him. “For you? How about Tim Smith,” she said, throwing out the very first thing that came to mind.

He chuckled, “okay, and for you?”

Once again, she threw out the first name that she could think of, “um, Chloe,” she looked around her and spotted her partially empty water bottle, “Voss.” She shut her eyes closed, that was a terrible name, but Barry just continued to chuckle good naturedly.

“Alright so Tim Smith and Chloe Voss on the case,” he said with a wide smile. She slapped him lightly on the arm, “shut up, it’s the best I could think of. We just have to commit.”

“Okay, so what’s our back story? Are we married, engaged? Are we even a couple or just acquaintances?” Barry asked rapidly.

“Well actually I was thinking we should go in separately,” she said somewhat sheepishly.

“What, why?” he questioned.

“The men at the casino might not be as willing to talk to me if they think I’m taken,” she explained, kind of embarrassed by the fact.

“Oh,” Barry straightened, “I guess that makes sense,” he conceded. “As long as you remember that you are, in fact, taken,” he added.

She broke out into a smile and let out a breath of relief, she appreciated that he was so supportive of this idea, even if it made him uncomfortable. She grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss, “of course I know I’m taken, and you better remember that too,” she said and then pulled away.

Barry nodded, “good. So, what’s our backstory Chloe?” he asked.

“You can be like a big finance guy or something,” she offered. “That’s fairly non-descript and shouldn’t bring up too many questions.”

Barry agreed, “okay and you can be like a CEO or something. We’re both going to have to be somewhat rich if we’re spending money at the casino”

She shook her head, “I’ll be the wife of a rich CEO or something, none of the guys are going to believe that a woman has made that much money on her own,” she concluded.

“Unfortunately, I think you’re right about that,” Barry conceded which pulled another smile from her. “But I thought you said you had to be single,” Barry said with a small pout.

She couldn’t help but smile wider, “I don’t have to be single; I just can’t have my man right next to me. Out of sight, out of mind.”

Barry concurred, “that’s true. It’s like every guy’s fantasy to sleep with someone else’s hot wife.”

Iris raised her eyebrows, “oh really?” causing Barry to blush.

He began to stammer, “well, not, no, not me. I just mean that some guys think that, but I don’t, you’re the only one I want,” he exclaimed. He continued to be the frustratingly perfect mixture of sexy and cute. 

She laughed, “relax Tim. What if I told you that this hot wife is into you?” she said suggestively.

Barry’s blush continued to grow as she slowly slid a hand up his thigh, “oh um,” he coughed nervously. His eyes flitted over her face, unsure of where she was going with this. “Do you, do you want me to call you Chloe?” he asked in a shy whisper.

She bit her lip to hide her smile and kept raising her hand until it rested right next to his crotch. She didn’t let him suffer anymore, “just call me Iris okay baby?” and then she launched onto him with a heated kiss. 

He responded immediately and pushed back against her with just as much ferocity. They had been so busy since they had gotten their respective calls from their bosses that they hadn’t really had the chance to experiment any more after their first time together. If she had it her way, they would’ve been having sex like three times a day, and it was this thought that prompted her to grab Barry’s hand and lead them into the bathroom right behind their seats. It was a tiny space and they immediately began knocking into the walls, trying to find a comfortable position to kiss each other. She prayed that no one could hear them, but she couldn’t worry about it too much, her mind was still trained on Barry’s lips which had never left hers, even as they hectically banged into things. He wrapped his hands around her waist and effortlessly raised her up so that she was sitting on the sink counter, with him now standing between her legs. He slid his hands along her thighs, over her leggings, causing goosebumps to raise on her skin, as she gripped his neck tightly. The sexual frustration between them fueled by their lack of action was making them ever more desperate. She was soaked in no time, and she knew she wanted him, no, needed him immediately. Still never breaking the connection between their lips, she lowered her one hand to reach into the back pocket of his jeans and fished out a condom. 

Barry pulled away, and asked confused, “how did you know that was there?” but Iris quickly shut him up by saying, “Claire always knows.”

He chuckled, “I thought your name was Chloe,” but she didn’t let him finish, already pulling him back in for another heated kiss. 

“Who cares,” she mumbled against his lips as they wildly pulled at each other’s clothing. Barry lowered his mouth and began suckling along her neck, pulling a loud moan from her depths. 

Her eyes shot open, “fuck, I need you right now,” she said to him, her whole body on fire, while she attempted to rip open the condom’s wrapper. As she worked on that, Barry was unbuckling his own pants, and then tugging at the hem of her leggings. They didn’t bother with their shirts, only taking off the necessary amount of clothing to access the parts of their bodies that they really wanted. There was a time for romance and seduction, but this wasn’t it, Iris was dripping for him. With both of their pants down to their knees, Barry pulled out his already hard cock through the whole in his boxer, while she dragged her panties down her thighs. With her other hand, she rolled the condom over his large dick, causing Barry to gasp heavily at the contact. She didn’t even know how it was possible but the desire in his eyes only grew, and he roughly pulled her towards him, so that she was right at the edge of the counter, giving him perfect access to her wet pussy. He swiped a finger along her slit to prepare her, making her eyes roll back into her head. He leaned forward while positioning his cock against her, and whispered gruffly in her ear, “you ready?”

She nodded vigorously, scared that if she opened her mouth, she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. Without any more warning, Barry thrust forward, plunging into her deeply. She bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood, trying desperately not to cry out, the pressure felt amazing. He gripped her hips firmly, as he pounded into her relentlessly, over and over, filling her up entirely. She leaned her head back against the mirror behind her, letting it bang repeatedly into the glass. Barry was huffing loudly, clearly trying his best to stay quiet much like her, but they were both failing miserably. Her moans continued to grow louder with each of his deep thrusts into her, as the pressure in her stomach also mounted. “You’re so sexy baby,” she whispered, “I’m close, keep going.”

This egged Barry on, so he grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it over his shoulder, giving him deeper entrance into her. She gasped loudly and dug her nails into his back. “You’re so hot,” he whispered back to her. “Come for me Iris,” he said, as he lowered a hand to her clit. 

He began rubbing against it, adding to the already overwhelming sensation. This is all it took for her to fall over the edge, and her pussy clenched tightly around his huge cock. Iris stilled and rode the wave, even as Barry continued to hammer into her. As soon as her first orgasm subsided, her stomach began to tighten again, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was coming a second time. Barry’s eyes were shut, and sweat beaded his brow, so she knew he must also be close himself. “Come with me babe, together,” she said between deep, heaving breaths. 

Barry nodded, and she grabbed his face to pull his attention to her. He cracked his eyes open and stared deeply into her face. It was like he was seeing her, every inch of her, inside and out. She had never felt so connected to another person in her entire life. She gazed back at him intensely as he pumped into her, one, two, three more times before coming hard into the condom. This pulled her own orgasm out of her and she came again in under five minutes. They slumped tiredly against each other, with her resting her forehead on his slick, firm shoulder. She shook her head slightly in wonder and amazement. Just a month ago she was saying she had never been properly satisfied by any man, and now with Barry, if she only came once, it was a disappointment. She didn’t know how he did it, but he knew exactly which spot to hit, and he turned her out completely, every time. She prayed that their sex life always remained as visceral and intense as it was now, and she was felt fairly confident that the passion between them would never fade. She couldn’t imagine any universe where Barry Allen wasn’t the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. She lifted her head and looked at him, both of them letting out soft chuckles.

“So, what do you think are the chances that no one heard us?” he asked her.

She smiled sheepishly, “seems unlikely. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to be quiet with you.”

He blushed profusely but a small, confident smirk played on his lips. He helped her down from the counter and they quickly cleaned themselves up. She poked her head out from the bathroom door and looked down the aisle to see if anyone had noticed them. Everyone was either asleep or focused on their screens, so she grabbed Barry’s hand and they discretely pulled him back to their seats.

“Do you want to watch a movie now? Are you satisfied?” Barry asked jokingly.

“Sure,” she said with a wide smile, and snuggled into him, as they settled in for the rest of their long flight. “We should get some rest and relaxation before this mission. We’re basically going to have to go directly to the casino when we get off the flight.”

He nodded and wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer into him. She fell asleep peacefully against him as they watched the movie, both of them mentally preparing for the eventful adventure that was to come.


	17. Chapter 17 - Working the Case: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone is still reading this, but here’s the next chapter. I was originally going to do this whole undercover story in one chapter, but it ended up being longer than I intended so I split it up into three slightly shorter chapters. I sort of have an idea where to take the story after this, but I may have to do a slight time skip, let me know what you guys think. The next few chapters will also have mixed p.o.v from both Barry and Iris.

Ch 17 – Working the Case: Part 1

They arrived back at Central City around 7 so they had to head straight to their apartments to pick up the appropriate outfits. They went to Barry’s place first and Iris followed him inside. She took in his quaint living room, as he raced off to his bedroom, and she was surprised to see just how well Barry had decorated his home. Everything was clean and carefully laid out. “Feel free to grab something in the fridge or take a seat wherever, I’m just changing quickly,” Barry yelled from his room.

“Okay,” she shouted back. As she looked around his apartment, she began imagining what it would be like to live here with Barry. She knew she was getting ahead of herself; they were nowhere near ready to be moving into together, but the idea of a domestic life with him excited her like nothing else. She was so distracted by her happy thoughts, that she hadn’t noticed Barry exiting his room and walking towards her.

“Iris?” he asked, drawing her attention back to him and she let her gaze wash over him. He looked absolutely delectable in his black tuxedo, with an adorable bowtie. Her whole body turned to fire and she desperately wanted to rip him out of it, but she knew they were short on time. She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance and shook her head, which caused Barry to give her a confused look.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled them towards the door, they had to go her place next. “Nothing’s wrong, you just look really good,” she huffed out.

Barry chuckled, “thank you?” he said with a question in his voice, as he followed her out of his apartment.

She turned abruptly to him as they descended in the elevator. “It’s not fair that you get to look this good and I can’t do anything about it,” she whined. 

His chuckle turned into a laugh, “Iris, we just have to keep it in our pants for a couple hours, then I’m all yours,” he said, as he ran his hands along her arms, trying to calm her down. Her tense shoulders began to relax, and a smile broke out across her face, “okay” she said sweetly, her mood now changed entirely. She smoothed her hands along the front his chest and pulled him in for a kiss, “I can’t wait,” she whispered.

They took another taxi to her apartment, which was just a fifteen-minute drive away. They bounded up the stairs to the second floor and Iris led them both through the door. Much like they had done at his apartment, Iris raced to her bedroom while he waited in her kitchen. As she shuffled through her nicest going-out dresses, she hoped that he might be thinking about living together, like she had when she saw his home. She still didn’t think they were quite ready for that stage, but she liked to think that he was as serious about her, as she was about him. She kept rifling through her clothes, until her eyes landed on a red gown that she had never found the right occasion to wear. She decided it would go perfectly with Barry’s tux, even if they weren’t going to the casino as a couple. She also wanted to turn him on a little bit like he had been doing to her. She quickly changed and put on her heels and some jewelry, before peaking her head out her door, to see Barry still standing patiently, staring around her kitchen and living room in awe. She stepped out into the hallway with a shy smile, suddenly a little nervous for Barry’s reaction. However, she had nothing to worry about because he reacted just as perfectly as he did everything else. His head shot up when heard the floor creak and his jaw hit the ground. His eyes bulged out of his head, and he tripped over his own feet as he attempted to walk towards her. He caught himself just in time and smiled sheepishly. “Wow Iris, you look so sexy, I mean gorgeous, or um beautiful, you look very beautiful,” he stammered.

She smiled brightly, only Barry could stutter out an awkward compliment and yet make her so happy. She tucked some loose hair behind her ear, “thanks baby,” she said, and she walked forward to give him a chaste kiss. 

He placed his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. He continued to lower his hands until they landed on her butt, and he gave it a squeeze. She let out a moan but pushed against his shoulders to pull away from him. “Hey,” he pouted and tried to chase after her lips.

“If we keep doing that, we won’t make it to the casino,” she argued. 

He leaned his head against her shoulder in defeat. “Urgh, I know, you’re right,” he conceded. 

He pulled back and they both smiled at each other, “alright let’s do this thing,” she said, and they headed out the door. They took their third taxi of the night which dropped them off a block away. They walked hand and hand until they rounded the last corner and the large building came into view. 

“Alright, I’ll go in first and then you come in a couple minutes later,” she told him.

He nodded in agreement, “I’ve got my portable CSI kit here,” he said, patting his jacket pocket. “Give me a kiss before you go,” he requested. She smiled and leaned in to press her lips to his, before abruptly turning towards the casino.

“Good luck,” he said behind her, “I’ll be there if you need anything.”

“Thanks baby, good luck,” she shouted back, as she nervously walked up the steps. This was the moment of truth. She stepped through the door and made her way to security. When she was cleared, she went first to the bar. As she waited for her drink, leaning back against the counter, she took in the casino. She spotted Barry walk in and head for one of the gambling tables, surely to dust for the prints he needed. She bit her lip and tried not to smile, he looked so sexy and adorable, as per usual. Her drink arrived and she began to sip at it, as her eyes searched over the other men in the casino. Several of them were staring back at her, with creepy and hungry smiles. She swallowed her distaste and chose to make her way over to the poker table; it was time for her to get some information out of these assholes.

\---

Barry tried to focus on his job at hand, but his eyes kept flitting over to Iris who was laughing hysterically at something one of those rich jerks had said. He had managed to subtly dust a few tables for different prints and carefully placed them in his jacket pocket for safe keeping. He planned to question some guys at the table in front of him who were playing 21, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He watched her rest her delicate hand on one of the men’s shoulders, and Barry could feel jealousy begin churning in his stomach. He knew he had promised to remain professional, but he couldn’t help how shitty it felt to watch her with another man. She looked absolutely amazing and stunning as always so he couldn’t really blame the other guys who were gawking at her. He had done the exact same thing when he had first seen her, hell, he still reacted like that when he saw her even now. She just did something to him, brought out this hungry, animalistic side in him. Right now, she was in a beautiful deep red dress, that hugged her curves in all the best ways. He wanted to run his hands all over her and ravish her with kisses, but he knew he couldn’t yet. He did his absolute best to swallow his jealousy and turned back to his task, although she always remained in the forefront of his thoughts. He sat down at the table and asked to be dealt in, he then nodded to the other men and picked up his cards. He suddenly remembered he didn’t know the rules of 21 very well, so he hoped he could just throw out some cards and play a passable game. He tried to calm his nerves; he could feel sweat trickling down his neck. He wasn’t sure how to broach the topic of the guns. He tried desperately think back to any movies of tv shows he had seen that dealt with this situation. He had a faint memory of some gangster film saying something along the lines of “where can I get a cut?” So, he cleared his throat and looked around the table, and stuttered out, “do you, do any of you fellas, or you guys, know where I can get a cut?” 

They looked up at him and stared back at him intimidatingly. For what felt like hours, Barry sat there agonizingly awaiting their response. Finally, one of them, with an ugly scar across his cheek, nodded, “I can take you to the back later, when some people have filled outta here” he said gruffly.

Barry tried to mirror the man and nodded to him in the same, serious way. That went surprisingly well, he thought. With the job done for now, he let his gaze shift back to Iris. His stomach dropped when he saw that some asshole has his hands around her waist, and he was a whispering something in her ear. Barry stood suddenly, bumping into the table and rattling the drinks. “Oh, oops sorry, I’ll be back, just going to refill my drink,” he mumbled quickly. He noticed Iris trail a finger along the guy’s shoulder before heading to the bar, so he bolted in her direction. Before she could make it there, he intercepted her and pulled her into a dark, secluded hallway. She gasped in surprise, “Barry!” but he didn’t let her continue. He shoved her up against the wall and pressed a searing kiss against her lips. His hands wrapped around her hips and latched onto her ass, and he gave it a squeeze. He broke the kiss and said hoarsely, “only I’m allowed to do this to you.” Iris stared back at him and her eyes seemed a bit glazed over. When she didn’t say anything he finally asked, “Iris?” She shook her head to focus and cracked a small smile.

“Babe, we have to go back to work, we can’t do this right now,” she said breathlessly.

“I don’t like seeing these guys all over you,” he pouted.

Iris giggled, his jealousy didn’t seem to bother her, rather endear her further, which was a good thing. He didn’t want to be annoying and clingy but the scariest thought in the world to him was that she would realize that she was too good for him. He had girlfriends before, even ones that he loved, but he’s never felt a connection like this before. It scared him to say, but he knew he was probably already in love with her. How could he not be?

“I know, I’m not liking it either, just remember that okay?” she said, breaking him out of his train of thought.

He nodded, “have you learnt anything from them at least?”

She frowned, “no, nothing yet unfortunately. They’re pretty tight lipped, but I think the one I’ve been talking to might crack soon, which is why,” she pushed him off of her, “I have to get back to work.”

Barry continued to stick his lip out, it seemed to have an effect on her, “okay,” he conceded. 

“Wait, what about you? Any updates,” she asked him.

“Oh yes, sort of. I got the prints I needed, and I was talking to the guys at the table over there, and one of them said they could bring me to check out some of the weapons. I’m just going to wait with him until he takes me back there and I can investigate further,” Barry explained.

Iris brightened, “oh that’s great, good job. Just be careful,” she pleaded him, as she straightened out her dress. “And let me do my job, no more distractions,” she added with a joking smile.

Barry laughed, trying his best to calm his nervous and jealous stomach. He watched her go back to the poker table and spark up another conversation with the same man from before. He also headed back to the 21 table and took his seat again, but he kept his eyes on her. Iris he trusted, but everyone else, not so much. The man with the scar, looked up as Barry sat down, “forgot your drink,” he growled.

“Sorry?” Barry asked nervously.

“You said you were going to refill your drink, but now you don’t have it,” the man pointed out.

“Oh right, I decided I’m not thirsty anymore,” Barry responded.

The man seemed to accept his answer and turned back to his cards. This gave Barry the opportunity to check on Iris again and saw that she was still chit chatting with the men at the poker table, a giant smile plastered across her beautiful face.

“That your girl?” the scarred man asked him.

“Sorry?” Barry said again, turning his focus back to the people in front of him.

“You keep staring at the girl over, is she yours?” the man clarified.

“Oh no,” Barry lied through gritted teeth. It was difficult to say it out loud, even if it wasn’t true. “She’s just quite breathtaking,” he explained.

The man frowned a little at his choice of words. 

“Er, I mean, she’s uh, hot and sexy,” Barry tried instead.

Some of the other guys at the table began to listen in on their conversation, and they nodded in agreement. “Oh, hell yeah, I noticed her the minute she walked in,” the man to Barry’s left said.

“Same, I would love to go for a girl like that. I bet she could take all of me. She’s the type of bitch you leave everything for,” the man to his right added.

Barry’s fists clenched immediately, and he dug his nails painfully into the palm of his hands, trying to stay calm. He wanted to rip these guy’s heads off for talking about Iris in such a disgusting way. They must’ve noticed the fury in Barry’s eyes because they backed off a little, “If you want to take a crack at her first, you’re welcome to try,” one of them offered.

Barry nodded curtly and continued to monitor his breathing so that he wouldn’t kill these two guys. “Thanks,” he managed to get out tersely. He looked back at Iris again, and he immediately began to relax, she just had a calming effect over him. Whenever he looked at her, any anger or frustration that he held just melted away. This feeling didn’t last long however, because he noticed some guy at her table place a hand on her butt. Barry was up and out of his seat again, this time using the bathroom as an excuse before speeding towards her. He didn’t care if she was mad at him, he was about to kick these guys’ asses.


	18. Chapter 18 - Working the Case: Part 2

Chapter 18 - Working the Case: Part 2

Barry was practically racing across the casino floor in an attempt to get to Iris. He tried to quiet his anger and jealousy so that he didn’t do anything too rash. When he reached her table instead of hitting anyone, he cut through the mass of men surrounding her, and latched onto her arm.

“Sorry guys, I just have to talk to her really quickly,” Barry tried.

They all looked up at him in annoyance, and Iris in confusion. “You don’t get to steal her away,” the man that had been all over her said to Barry.

Iris must’ve thought that he had something important to tell her, so she allowed him to take her away, “it’s alright guys, I’ll be back in a few minutes. I just need to talk to my friend here for a few seconds. Don’t have too much fun without me,” she told them jokingly and they all smiled at her. She had them completely under her spell. Together, Barry and Iris headed back to the small hallway, and she turned to him once they were out of sight. 

“What, what is it? Are you okay?” she asked with concern.

Now that she wasn’t being grabbed and prodded at, Barry began thinking straight again and quickly turned sheepish. “Oh, I’m fine,” he admitted shyly.

“Okay?” Iris said in confusion. “So, what’s up?”

Barry just kept looking at her with embarrassment, he knew he had messed up. Realization began to dawn on her, and she started to slap at his arm in frustration, “Barry!”

“Ow!” he said in a hushed whisper.

“You idiot, I was finally getting somewhere,” she said back to him.

“I’m sorry! I just saw them grabbing you and putting their hands all over you and I just got so angry. I’m sorry, I do trust you, I promise, but I hate seeing those creeps all over you,” Barry admitted.

Iris softened a little bit, “I know babe, but seriously, I’m not going to be able to get any work done if you keep pulling me away.”

“I know, I know,” he said back. “I am really sorry; I promise I won’t interrupt again.”

She gave him a soft smile, “I wish we could just leave, and I could be with you all night, but I really have to get back.”  
He inclined his head, “okay, be safe. I’m going to go back to my table and try to talk to those guys to stay distracted.”

She smiled wider, “that’s probably a good idea. No more looking over at me, it’s just going to make you angry.”

He smiled back to her and gave her an encouraging thumbs up which made her roll her eyes good naturedly. “You’re such a dork,” she said as she walked back to the poker table one more time.

He knew he got lucky that Iris had taken his interruption so well. He was lucky just in general that she chose him. He still didn’t understand why she liked him at all. He couldn’t comprehend how the most beautiful girl in the entire world somehow found him attractive and desirable. He honestly loved everything about her, he just loved her in general. He still hadn’t said it out loud to her, and he really wanted to. He was in love with her, he was in love with Iris West. He was so deeply, incredibly in love with this girl. He continued to watch her as she gracefully made her way across the casino floor and wondered if he should tell her. Was it too soon? What if she didn’t say it back? What if she didn’t feel the same way? What if telling her, only pushed her away? Panic set in as these questions flew by in his head, but he really didn’t have time to think about it, he had to stay focused on the task at hand. He shook his head out of his reveries and headed back to the 21 table. He sat down and noticed that the scarred man was still at the table; he was relieved that he hadn’t blown his chance to see the weapons. He also noticed that one of the assholes from before had switched out with a young woman around his age. She smirked seductively at him and Barry smiled politely back, trying to shirk eye contact. The woman scooted over closer to him, “hey handsome, what’s your name?” she asked.

“Um…” Shit what was his name again, he tried to remember. “I’m, my name is… Tim Smith,” he told her.

“What’s a nice-looking guy like you doing in a place like this,” she asked him as she grazed a finger along the collar of his jacket.

“Um, I love to gamble,” he tried. “I love cards.”

She giggled and continued to lean in closer to him, but he tried his best to politely ignore her and focus on his cards.

\---

Iris had finally, finally gotten the names of some of the buyers. The annoying asshole that had been basically groping her all night had eventually revealed some of the biggest spenders, after a lot of coaxing. She was currently sitting in a booth with him, and she was searching desperately for a way to escape. She patted his cheek and plastered on a fake smile, “I’m just going to go visit the little girl’s room, I’ll be back in a flash,” she lied. He groaned but let her slip from his grasp, “hurry back baby,” he said hungrily. As she stood up, the man swatted at her ass, and she clenched her fists together to stop herself from slapping the shit out of him. She raced around the corner, out of view of him and breathed a sigh of relief. She could finally relax a little bit, and she searched the floor for Barry. She really needed to be in his arms, to feel safe again. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on the 21 table where she saw Barry still sitting. She smiled and began marching towards him but stopped abruptly when she noticed some woman caressing his cheek. It was the bar situation all over again. Barry was leaning away from the girl and looking uncomfortable, like he always did whenever he was talking to a woman that wasn’t herself. Her shoulders tensed once again and she rushed towards them, not fully thinking it through. She reached the table and leered over them, and the woman turned towards her, confused. “Can I help you?” she asked Iris.

“Yeah I need to talk to Tom here,” she told the woman.

“Tim,” Barry coughed under his breath.

“Yes right Tim. Tim Smith,” Iris corrected awkwardly.

The woman kept staring at her confused and unconvinced.

Barry stood up, glad to have the excuse to leave. “Sorry Mary, it was nice meeting you,” he said and followed Iris hurriedly into the hallway.

She slapped his arm again, which was becoming her signature move with him. “What was that!?” she said in a hushed voice.

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently.

She bit her lip and shoved him against the wall. She ran her hands along his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked surprised by her reaction but also excited. She pulled him into her suddenly and pressed a searing kiss against his lips. She was tired of seeing other women draping themselves all over him, and it made her even more territorial. Aside from that, however, she was also really worked up because Barry’s jealousy all night long had been turning her on. She liked the idea that he cared about her enough to be envious of other men. Of course, she knew that he cared about her, but it was nice to see it. So far in their relationship she had been the jealous one, the clingy one, the one to always initiate things. So, it was nice to see him taking charge for once, she wanted more of it. She loved his shy and bumbling side, but she equally loved his dominant side that came out in the bedroom. She wanted him to feel comfortable enough to bring that part of him into the rest of their relationship too. It was really just inevitable that they end up here, against the wall in this dark hallway again, at the end of their busy night. They were grappling at each other, trying to touch and feel every part of the other’s body, while never breaking the contact between their lips. They stayed there for what could’ve been just seconds, or maybe hours, in their own little world. She would never tire of the feel of his mouth on hers, or the sensation of his hands caressing her body. Finally, Barry broke the kiss to come up for air. He was flushed and his lips swollen, in summation, he looked amazing. She had a sudden urge to tell him she loved him. She didn’t know where the thought came from, but she knew it was the truth. She had been suppressing it and denying it because it felt too soon, but she was definitely in love with Barry Allen. She loved everything about him, she loved all of him and she always would.

He broke her train of thought when he said, “we should probably not go undercover together anymore, we’ll never get any work done,” he joked.

She agreed, “yeah, we’re not very good at this. Probably better if we don’t see each other when people are throwing themselves at us.”

He nodded, “as much as I would love to stay here all night with you, I have to go find that guy who said he could bring me to the weapons,” Barry told her.

She nodded in a daze and stepped back from him. As she stared at him, she decided she would wait until he said it first. She could wait a few weeks or even a couple months if he wasn’t ready, but she didn’t want to be the one to always start things with him. It was his turn to make the first move, so she put on a bright smile, “okay baby. I’ll wait by the bar for you,” she told him encouragingly.

He gave her a sweet grin and slid from her grasp. He kissed her cheek before walking back towards the 21 table. She watched him go as she headed towards the bar. She took a seat and tried focus on her drink rather than on him for fear that she would see the same woman throwing herself at Barry. She sat there for 10 minutes before she finally broke and glanced his way. He was no longer at the table, and neither was the man with the big scar across his face, whom she saw Barry talking to earlier in the night. They must’ve gone to the back like they planned. She returned to her drink and kept waiting, but after 30 minutes she started to get worried. How long did it take to inspect the weapons, she wondered? She knew Barry would contact her if the plans had changed. After another hour, the casino began closing up and she was in a full-blown panic. She was pacing back and forth across the floor, where was he? Was he okay? Was he safe? What if something really bad happened to him? She had to go find him, she had to go save him.


	19. Chapter 19 - Saving Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another slightly shorter chapter, because I split their escape into two chapters. Let me know if you guys are still enjoying the story. Is there anything you would still like to see happen?

Chapter 19 – Saving Barry

He should’ve known, he shouldn’t have been so confident. How stupid was he? Would you follow a stranger into an alley if they asked you to? No, so why did he think it was a good idea to follow a stranger into the back of a casino, where there was known criminal activity. He was such an idiot, and now he was tied to a chair with a large bump on the back on his head. He just hoped that Iris hadn’t been linked to him, otherwise she could be in danger too. Maybe she decided to just go home, but knowing her, she was probably still waiting around for him and worrying out of her mind. He had to find a way to get out of his restraints and get back to her. If anything happened to her, he would literally kill everyone in here. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him. He clenched his fists at the horrifying thought of Iris tied up like him, scared and alone. He had to focus on getting out of here and do anything to save her, wherever she was. He didn’t know how long he had been passed out, but since he had woken up thirty minutes ago, he still hadn’t seen anyone. He began to shimmy his wrists in the ropes trying to get them to loosen. He guessed that his window of opportunity to escape before someone came back was closing. Barry kept working his hands that were trapped behind his back, feeling them slowly unfasten more and more. After another ten minutes he managed to get his arms free and leaned down to untie his ankles next. He worked quickly, his fingers pulling at the knots in the rope. They were tight, but he was moving along quickly. Just as he was almost free, he suddenly heard voices in the other room. Barry became frantic to get the last knot undone, hearing the men getting closer and closer. He broke loose just in time and glanced around the room desperately for a hiding spot. He noticed a large crate in the corner and raced behind it just as the door of the room opened. He crouched down and tried to stay quiet as the sounds of two men neared closer. He recognized the voice of the scarred man who had tricked him into entering the room before knocking him on the back of his head. The other man however, he did not know. He could hear them scrambling around the room, obviously they had now noticed that he had escape. They stopped near the crate and he could faintly make out their conversation.

“What the fuck dude, Marius is going to kill us when he finds out we lost him!” the scarred man exclaimed.

“No no, it’s fine man, we’ll just tell Deangelo that we got rid of him,” the other man said.

Marius Deangelo? Was that the man in charge of this whole operation, Barry wondered. A stupid name but difficult to forget.

“Isn’t he on his way down here?” the scarred man asked nervously.

“No, he just wanted an update when we were done with the guy. Let’s call Deangelo and tell him this guy is out of the way. As long as the big sale tomorrow at Samson goes as planned, he won’t have anything to be upset about,” the second man reasoned.

“Alright, alright,” the scarred man said more assuredly. 

Barry noted the name Samson in his mind as well, they could be talking about Samson pier. It was the only Samson he knew of in Central City. This wasn’t how he planned to find information but at least the night wouldn’t be a total waste. He could tell that the men were moving back out of the room, so he hoped he could make a break for it as soon as they were gone. Once the door was closed, he peaked his head out from behind the crate to scan the room. It was completely empty, aside from the chair that he had been tied to, so he took a tentative step out from behind the box. The only exit was the door the men had just left through, so he would have to take his chances. With his heart beating rapidly in his chest, Barry took a deep breath and began sprinting towards the door. He had almost reached it, but he was so focused on escaping that he didn’t notice the large crack in the middle of the floor. His toe caught the edge and he fell hard to ground. His face smacked into the concrete and he heard his nose crunch, with pain blooming rapidly. He let out a small yelp, followed by some quiet curse words as blood gushed down his face. His hands were also scraped up which reminded him of the much happier day on the beach back in the Bahamas with Iris and if he wasn’t in such a stressful situation, he would’ve happily reminisced. He stood up quickly and wiped his face, his hand coming back covered in red. He looked around frantically but obviously no one had heard his loud fall, he was lucky. Barry reached the door and twisted it open carefully. He poked his head through and saw that the next room was also empty. There was a door on the other side and if he could just make it through there, he would be home free. He could find Iris and finally leave the casino from hell, putting an end to this horrible night.

\---

Shit, shit, shit. Iris was currently pressed up against a door which led to God knows where. She had paced by the bar for another thirty minutes before finally losing patience and deciding to look for Barry herself. She snuck towards the back of the casino and found a dark hallway full of doors. She tried opening one after the other, hoping that he might be behind one of them. Unfortunately, she didn’t find Barry, but she did overhear two men talking in one of the rooms. She put her ear to the door, and tried to listen in. She could hear the sounds of an argument, making out words like ‘kill us’ and ‘get rid of him.’ This worried her even more and she prayed it wasn’t Barry they were talking about. Oh God, what if something really bad had happened to him? Her heart clenched with terror at the thought of an injured Barry, or worse. She heard a door slam and their footsteps became louder. She scrambled behind a large plant in the hallway and stood as still as possible. The two men exited the room and walked by her briskly, too focused on each other to notice her standing there. She let out a sigh of relief and watched as they rounded the corner, now out of sight. She didn’t move right away, still too stressed at the close call. She stayed there in a daze, until the muffled sound of a yelp broke her out of it. She moved closer to the door and strained to hear. She could hear a door open again and someone enter the room next to her, shuffling quickly towards her. She didn’t have time to get behind the plant again, so she stood back and got in a ready stance. As soon as the door cracked open, she threw a punch at the obscured the stranger, hitting them squarely in the stomach. 

“Owww,” a familiar male voice whined, as the man doubled over in pain.

“Oh my God,” Iris exclaimed.

“Can you please stop hitting me,” he said.

“Barry!?” she said excitedly. She could barely see him in the dark hallway, so she tried to feel her way towards him. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright, let’s just get out here quickly before those guys come back,” he said worriedly. 

He grabbed her hand, and they began following the light at the end of the hallway towards the casino lobby. They ran as quickly as they could in the dim hallway. When they made it to the end, Barry poked his head around the corner and peered into the casino. With the light cascading on him, Iris finally got a good look at his face and she could see that he was drenched in blood. 

“Oh my God Barry, what happened?” she asked him in a whisper. Her fists clenched in a ball as she awaited his answer, seeing him hurt like this had validated all of her fears. It angered her to her core.

“Later,” was all he said back. “Okay, the casino seems to be empty but we’re going to have to make a run for it,” he explained. She nodded, “stay with me until we get at least a block away, okay? Don’t stop running until I say,” he told her frantically.

“Okay,” she told him. He turned to her and delicately smoothed his hands over her hair. He then pulled her head towards him and kissed her forehead. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, “you ready?” he asked her.

She gave him another nod and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Then they ran.


	20. Chapter 20 - They Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just keeps getting longer, but I think I'm finally done with the undercover story, and I'll be moving on to my next idea soon.

Chapter 20 - They Escape

They sprinted hand in hand until her lungs burned. They dashed through the casino without issue, but they were so paranoid that someone might be following them that they just kept going. Even when she thought she couldn’t take another step, they didn’t stop. It was now pouring rain outside, and pitch black, but it didn’t deter them for a second. When they were a good three or four blocks away, they finally slowed to a stop. Barry tucked her behind a large tree and looked around to double check they were in the clear. When he felt sure that they were safe, he came back to her and began running his hands all over her body.

She giggled a little at the sensation, “babe what are you doing?”

He didn’t laugh with her, his face was full of concern, “are you hurt anywhere? Did they do anything to you?” he asked in rapid succession.

She sobered, “I’m fine. You’re worried about me? What about you, are you okay?” she asked him. His worry reminded her of the gravity of the situation they had just been in and she began running her own hands over him to check for more injuries.

“I’m okay,” he said, brushing aside her panic. His eyes were filled with terror, she had never seen him look so scared. “God I was so worried that something happened to you,” he admitted. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in a crushing hug, “I can’t lose you,” he whispered in her ear, but she thought he was saying it more to himself than to her.

She pulled back from him slightly and watched the rain trickle down his handsome face, the water droplets beginning to wash the blood away. “Barry I’m not going anywhere okay? I’m here,” she said as placed her palm on his chest, directly over his racing heart.

He seemed hesitant to kiss her because of the blood and grime on his face, but she didn’t care. She leapt towards his lips with her own and pressed against them firmly. He responded immediately, grabbing her neck to pull her closer, for a bruising kiss. They grabbed and pulled at each other, with the taste of rain and blood mixing on her tongue. He drew back and she stared at him. His pupils were blown wide and his chest was heaving heavily. He was soaked, with the rain dripping from the tips of his hair and his face still red with blood but somehow, he had never looked more beautiful to her. She was so happy that he was alive and safe that nothing else mattered. Barry looked at her so tenderly as he grabbed her face gently in his hands. “I was going to wait, but I don’t care anymore. Iris…” he paused.

“Yes,” she said expectantly. She thought she knew what he was about to say but she couldn’t let herself believe it until she heard it out loud.

“Iris, I love you and I know it’s too early, and I don’t expect you to say it back yet. I hope that this doesn’t put any pressure on you, but I am so freaking in love with you that it’s insane,” he breathed out rapidly.

She didn’t say anything right away, she couldn’t form the words. She just stared at him breathlessly, so as usual he began to ramble, “oh God, I was right, it’s too soon. I’m sorry, I really didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention at all. I just couldn’t hold it in anymore, and it’s not just because I’m stressed, and I thought we were going to die. I really do love you; I’ve never felt like this before about anyone in my entire life. It’s like everything inside me is just drawn to you, I love everything about you, and I promise to treat right, and…” she cut him off before he could continue and drew him in for another heated kiss. She poured all her emotions into it, it felt like steam was rolling off of their bodies as the rain continued to flow down on them.

She pulled back slightly, with her lips still resting against his. “I love you too. I love you so much,” she told him lightly and then they were kissing again. He shoved her against the tree and pressed his body against hers. He kept peppering her with adoring kisses, like he could never get enough of her. 

Finally, he pulled back, and just stared at her in awe. “I can’t believe it,” she could hear him mutter under his breath. She was smiling brightly too; she couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy. It was crazy how the worst night of her life had quickly turned into the best. She knew in her heart that this was the man that she was going to marry, her soulmate, her everything. She didn’t doubt for a second that he felt the same, they were meant for one another. They both just kept gazing at each other, and she finally took a good look at his face. Even with the help of the rain, he was still pretty caked in blood and a nasty bruise was already beginning to form across his eyes and over his nose. She could see that his hands were torn open, and also had some blood along the back of his neck.

“What happened to you?” she asked him softly, her voice filled with uneasiness. It was her turn to worry about him now.

Barry seemed embarrassed to tell her. “I followed that guy into the back like an idiot and he was obviously working for the arms dealers because he knocked me out and tied me up,” he explained. 

His voice sounded much too calm and indifferent for what he had just told her. Obviously, the blood on his neck was from where they had hit him, which meant he could have a serious head injury. Her eyes popped open wide, “what! Oh my God, Barry! I had no idea, I just thought you got in a fight or something. Did they do this?” she asked softly, touching a finger to his tender nose.

Barry chuckled sheepishly, “no, I actually did this myself,” he told her.

Despite the serious situation they were in, she couldn’t help but laugh incredulously with him, “what? How?” she asked confused.

“I managed to get out of the ropes, but in my hurry to escape, I tripped on a crack in the floor,” he explained.

She shook her head in disbelief and smiled widely. “You are unbelievable,” she told him. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” she added.

“Well I was okay until someone punched me in the stomach,” he joked.

She stuck her tongue out at him like a child because she didn’t know how else to respond. “I’m sorry okay, I thought you were a bad guy.”

“It’s okay, I’m just happy we both made it out of there safely. I’m sorry I got you in that situation,” he apologized.

“It’s not your fault babe, you couldn’t have known they were going to do that. At least we got the fingerprints, right? And I got the names of a few buyers so hopefully that’s enough to start an investigation,” she tried to console him.

“Oh, actually I think I might have overheard those guys talking about their boss. Do you know a Marius Deangelo?” he asked.

“I haven’t come across that name. I think I would remember it, it’s an awful name,” she said.

“That’s what I thought!” Barry exclaimed excitedly. “Also, I think there might be a drop off tomorrow night at Samson pier.”

Iris was speechless, “you got all that information while escaping?” she asked him incredulously.

“Well like I said, I just overheard them while I was hiding. You’re the only one who did any real investigative work,” he explained.

“You’re amazing, you know that,” she told him, “I love you,” she added. She liked that she could tell him that whenever she wanted to, now. 

“I love you too,” he told her, like she was an absolute treasure. And she liked even more that she got to hear him say it back.

“Okay, we should really call the police and get you to the hospital.”

He smiled adoringly, “good idea.”

So that’s what they did, leaning against the tree hand and hand, they made the call. Droves of police arrived, along with an ambulance. Barry sat on the back of the vehicle, getting checked out while they explained everything to the cops. Even her dad had been called and after some light scolding, he pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank god you’re okay,” he told her.

She smiled, “dad I’m fine, okay. And it worked, Barry and I found out some really good information. He even got some prints,” she said excitedly.

Despite his fear, she saw a prideful look on her dad’s face. He turned to Barry and gave him a handshake, “good work, Allen.” Iris watched them happily, she liked that they already had a bond, and they got along. It was another positive step in her relationship with Barry.

“Thank you, sir,” Barry said nicely. She could see how much Barry respected her dad. Wally was already a fan of Barry and now her dad was accepting him too.

“Mind if I borrow my daughter for a second,” Joe asked Barry. Her boyfriend nodded vigorously, trying desperately to appease and impress her father, even though it really wasn’t necessary.

She smiled at his behaviour and followed her dad a few feet away. Joe gave her a knowing smirk and waited expectantly.

“What?” she asked, with a roll of her eyes. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“So, you and Allen, huh?” her dad said, raising his eyebrows.

Iris returned a shy smile, “what about it?” she asked, not wanting to give in to her father.

“How did you meet? When did that happen?” he said, gesturing between herself and Barry.

“We have mutual friends, and we both ended up on the trip to Bahamas,” she explained.

“And then?” her dad requested she continue.

“And then we hit it off, and now we’re in the early stages of a relationship,” she told him.

“Baby girl, the way that boy looks at you does not feel like the early stages. He looks at you like he’s in love,” her dad said. They both looked over at Barry, to see him staring back at them. When Barry saw that they had noticed him gazing, his eyes widened and he looked away quickly, trying to make himself look busy. She bit her lip as she watched him fumble around the ambulance.

“You know you look like you might feel the same way,” her dad added, cutting into her thoughts.

She turned back to her father, a little embarrassed. “Okay it may be a little more serious than the early stages,” she said.

“Mhmm,” her dad said with a satisfied smirk.

“I love him,” she continued, awaiting nervously for his response to her confession.

“Well it seems a bit early, but Allen is a good guy, so I’m happy that you found someone that will take care of you the way you deserve,” her father said.

She smiled brightly, “thanks dad,” and pulled him into a hug. “It means a lot that you’re on board with this.”

“Well I have my reservations, but I’m going to give you guys a chance, and trust that you’ve made the right decision.”

“I did,” she assured, and they headed back over to a nervous Barry who was fidgeting with a gadget in the ambulance.

“Shouldn’t you be headed to the hospital Allen?” her dad asked as they approached.

“Oh, um yes sir, I just wanted to wait to see if Iris wanted to join me. No pressure of course, I don’t want to pull her away from you, sir, but I didn’t want to leave without her and make her worry. I talked to the EMT and he said I could wait, so hopefuly my injuries aren’t too serious. And, maybe she should be checked out too, just in case, we don’t want to miss a serious injury,” he babbled.

“I’d love to join you babe, but I promise I’m fine. Not injured,” she said, holding up her hands to show that she was indeed unscathed.

Her dad leaned over and whispered in her ear, “I think you made the right decision,” which made her smile. “Now go be with your boyfriend.”

She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and hopped into the back of the ambulance with Barry. She grabbed his hand and said, “let’s go.”


End file.
